Sin Escape Alguno
by Kiara-Hikari
Summary: Un plan, un escape, creian estar a salvo... Pero no por mucho. Kai y kiara escapan con exito de la abadia pero ¿quien los persigue ahora?[Piedad es mi primer fic xD!]
1. El Escape

Kiara: Bueno aqui estoy en otro intento de fic 

Voz: tu nunca has hecho un fic o.O

Kiara: ¬¬

Voz: n-n

Kiara: Como les decia he aqui mi primer fic,

Voz: esperamos Reviews

Kiara: Comenzamos en 3... 2 ...1...

Voz: ACCION

"LA HUIDA"

ERA UNA TARDE NUBLADA, CUANDO UNA CHICA LLAMADA KIARA SALIO A DAR UN PASEO, CUANDO SE ENCONTRO CON UN CHICO, QUE EXTRAÑAMENTE ERA "KAI"  
-TU ERES KIARA?- PREGUNTO -SI- CONTESTO SIN DARLE IMPORTANCIA -QUIEN ERES?- PREGUNTO - SOY KAI, Y TE RETO A UNA BATALLA- LE DIJO SIN MUCHA IMPORTANCIA JUSTO CUANDO KIARA SE IBA -TENGO QUE HACERLO?- PREGUNTO EN TONO SARCASTICO. PERO NO HUBO RESPUESTA - ESTA BIEN - CUANDO IBAN EMPEZANDO LA VENTAJA IBA DE PARTE DE KAI, PERO EN UN DESCUIDO KIARA TOMO VENGANZA PARA TERMINAR EN UN EMPATE.  
DEPRONTO SE OYO UNA VOZ -NO CUMPLISTE LO QUE TE PEDI, KAI- KIARA RECONOCIO ESA VOZ, ERA LA VOZ DE VOLTAIRE - VAYA, NOS VOLVEMOS A VER, KIARA- DIJO EN TONO SECO- NO TE VEIA DESDE QUE HUISTE-  
-Y VOLVERE A HUIR SI ES NESESARIO- CONTESTO EN UN TONO NO MUY AMABLE -ASI?, PUES….. HABER SI TE ESCAPAS DE ESTA-  
KIARA NO SUPO COMO, PERO, EN UN SEGUNDO VOLTAIRE SACO DE SU BOLSILLO UNA BOMBA DE GAS, QUE SI LA RESPIRAS TE DESMAYAS KIARA DESPERTO EN UNA HABITACION SOLITARIA EN UN SILENCIO, QUE FUE ROTO AL OIR UNAS PALABRAS Y UNA PERILLA GIRANDO -KAI AL NO CUMPLIR TU OBLIGACION TE QUEDARAS AQUI- DIJO UNA VOZ QUE PERTENECIA A VOLTAIRE SE ABRIO LA PUERTA Y ENTRO KAI EMPUJADO POR VOLTAIRE HACIA EN INTERIOR DE LA HABITACION

-AQUI TE QUEDAS- DIJO VOLTAIRE, MIENTRAS CERRABA DE GOLPE LA PUERTA Y PONIA LA LLAVE EL SILENCIO ERA DEMASIADO HASTA QUE KIARA PREGUNTO:  
-ASI QUE TU MISION ERA, DERROTARME Y ENTEGARME A VOLTAIRE?- PREGUNTO KAI NO RESPONDIO, SOLO ASINTIO CON LA CABEZA -MUY BIEN DEVEMOS DARNOS PRISA SI QUEREMOS ESCAPAR- DIJO KIARA AL VER EL RELOJ Y DARSE CUENTA DE QUE ERAN LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA -NO CREO QUE PUEDAS ESCAPAR DE VOLTAIRE- DIJO KAI -ASI? PUES SI QUIERES TU QUEDATE AQUI, YO TRATARE DE ESCAPAR- DIJO AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE VEIA ALRREDEDOR, BUSCANDO CON QUE ESCAPAR, VIO UNA CAJA, QUE AL ABRIRLA HABIA 2 BOMBAS DE GAS -ESTO SERVIRA- DIJO,  
ATO UNAS SABANAS EN LA VENTANA Y CUANDO SE DISPONIA A BAJAR UNA VOZ LA DETUVO -ESPERA, VOY CONTIGO- ERA KAI QUE REFLEXIONO Y DECIDIO ESCAPAR TAMBIEN -NO TENGO QUE OBEDECER A MI ABUELO NUNCA MAS- AÑADIO - TOMA- KIARA LE DIO A KAI UNA BOMBA DE GAS - QUE VENTANAS HAY ABAJO-  
-LAS DE VOLTAIRE Y EN LA OTRA LA DE SUS GUARDIAS- CONTESTO KAI -BIEN BAJAREMOS POR LAS SABANAS Y YA ABAJO AVENTAMOS LAS BOMBAS A LAS VENTANAS, ASI NOS DARA TIEMPO DE SOBRA PARA ESCAPAR- EXPLICO YA ABAJO, SIGUIERON EL PLAN Y MILAGROSAMENTE FUNCIONO - BIEN, AHORA ENCONTRAMOS LA SALIDA, Y NOS LARGAMOS DE AQUI- DIJO KIARA- POR ALLI- DIJO MIENTRAS SEÑALABA UNA PUERTA QUE DABA AL EXTERIOR -AL FIN LIBRES ¡.- DIJO KIARA - NO QUE NO FUNCIONABA? YA TENGO EXPERIENCIA EN ESTO- DIJO KIARA SONRIENDO AL CRUZAR LA PUERTA.  
- PERO, EL PROBLEMA ES, A DONDE VAMOS?- PREGUNTO KIARA - Y SI VAMOS A CASA DE TYSON?-CONTESTO KAI - A CASA DE QUIEN?- PREGUNTO KIARA EXTRAÑADA - ES UN MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO- - ESTA BIEN. MIENTRAS NOS ALEJEMOS DE VOLTAIRE- DIJO KIARA - ESTA MUY LEJOS-  
- TAL VEZ- DIJO KAI - NO SERA MEJOR QUEDARNOS ALLI?- DIJO KIARA SEÑALANDO UN HOTEL Y MIRANDO SU RELOJ DANDOSE CUENTA DE QUE ERAN LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA - COMO SEA- FUE LA RESPUESTA DE KAI, MIENTRAS CAMINABAN HACIA EL HOTEL.

Kiara: Bueno les gusto?? (Perdon por el desorden -.-U, pero le entendieron no?? xD!!! ) ademas muy pronto conoseran a la estupida vocestia o vocesitas que nos estaran acompañando en mis fics -

Voz: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya me conoceran

Kiara: estupida voz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ven aca!!!!!!!! viendo que todos la miraban con cara de o.O hay lo siento, y tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos

Chao n-n


	2. Primera Advertencia

Kr(kiara): devido a ke mis kapitulos son kortos, subire de dos en dos oki?

voz: presentame, presentame, kiero publisidad non

Kr: ¬¬... kon ustedes... la voz mas odiada o kerida del mundo

voz: si pero nunca ignorada non

kr: continuo?

voz: oki

kr: kon ustedes tyson!!!!!

ty: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii siiiiiiiiii

grillos: "..." O.oU

ty: ¬¬ y ke paso kon los aplausos?

makinita de aplausos : bravo...

ty: gracias

kr: ahora si el fic y diskulpen los kapitulos cortos

ty: y su mala ortografia ¬¬

kr: ¬¬

ty: ok el Fic...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"UNA ADVERTENCIA"

KIARA Y KAI SE DIRIGIAN AL HOTEL

-UNA HABITACION, POR FAVOR- DIJO KIARA A LA RECEPCIONISTA

-Y SE PUEDE SABER CON QUE PAGAREMOS ESTO?- PREGUNTO KAI

-ESPERA Y VERAS- DIJO KIARA CON UNA SONRISA

-MUY BIEN SON $2 600- DIJO LA RECEPCIONISTA

-ANOTELOS A LA CUENTA DE VOLTAIRE HIWATARI- DIJO KIARA

YA EN LA HABITACION KIARA NO PODIA DORMIR Y SE DIRIJIO A LA TERRAZA, ESTUVO ALLI COMO MEDIA HORA CUANDO EMPEZO A ESCUCHAR RUIDOS, YA SE IBA A DORMIR CUANDO UN CHICO SALIO DE LA NADA

-HAAA-GRITO KIARA-QUIEN ERES TU?- LE PREGUNTO

-SOLO VIENE A DARTE UNA ADVERTENCIA-DIJO EL CHICO –TIENEN QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ POR QUE VOLTAIRE HA ENVIADO A SUS HOMBRES A BUSCARLOS-

-C… COMO SABES ESO?. ESPERA TU VOZ, TU ERES…-

-SI SOY TALA Y SOLO QUIERO AYUDARLOS Y RECUERDEN SALGAN DE AQUÍ MUY PONTO- DIJO TALA Y SE FUE

KIARA REGRESO A EL INTERIOR DE LA HABITACION Y SE DISPUSO A DOMIR.

EN CUANTO DESPERTO VIO QUE ERAN LAS 10 AM Y SE ACORDO DE LA ADVERTENCIA

-KAI? TENEMOS QUE IRNOS- DIJO KIARA

-POR QUE ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?-PREGUNTO KAI

-HEE… NO SOLO ES UN PRESENTIMIENTO, CREO...- DIJO KIARA PREOCUPADA

-LE PEDIREMOS AYUDA A TYSON POR PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ-DIJO KAI

-A QUIEN?-

-POR SEGUNDA VEZ ES UN COMPAÑERO DE MI EQUIPO-

-MMMM.. OK CON QUE SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ- DIJO KIARA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kr: kiero agradecer a cagalli por su Review, muchas gracias, fue el primero muchas muchas gracias nn

ty: si gracias

kr: komo veran en todos mi kapitulos invitare (o se kolaran) unos invitados ke me ayudaran a presentar y a despedir el fic, eso es todo CHAO -

ty: eso me toca a mi .

kr: bueno sigue

ty: adios n-n


	3. Segunda Advertencia

kr: hola ya volvi y como estoy de inauguracion

voz: asi no se escribe, deja ke mi compu te corrija (ya se imaginaran kien esta kon nosotros hoy -.-U)

kr: antes dejame presentarte la ciber-voz ke hoy se halla con nosotros es... Kenny

kn: gracias por sus ciber-aplausos

dizzi (dz): ya se le subio otra vez

kr: ke se le subio????

dz: el chocolate ke se tomo anoche, tenia aceite para lubricar robots y makinas y ahora se cree uno de ellos -.-U

kr: o.o ha... bien, como les decia como estoy de promocion por ser el primer fic ke escribo, subi 3 capitulos en esta semana pero ustedes me dicen kon ke frecuencia los subo, dejare 1 semana para ke kon sus Reviews me digan, las opciones son:

a) cada semana

b) cada 5 dias

c) cada 3 dias

kn: sii!!!! y yo contare sus ciber-puntos

kr: emmmm disculpenlo pero komo dice dizzi, ya se le subio dijo metiendo a kenny en un saco

kn: al menos dejame ciber- presentar este ciber-fic

kr: ok adelante

kn: y kon ustedes el ciber-fic!!!!!!!!!!!

"SEGUNDA ADVERTENCIA"

YA IBAN CAMINO A CASA DE TYSON PERO AL DOBLAR LA ESQUINA SE ENCONTRARON CON UN CHICO NO MUY ABAMLE QUE POR LA VELOCIDAD QUE IBA SE TROPEZO CON KIARA HECHO ESTO SE FUE

-QUE TIPO MAS IDIOTA Y CIEGO- DIJO KIARA ENOJADA

-ESTAS BIEN- DIJO KAI VAGAMENTE

-CREO QUE SI, FALTA MUCHO?-

-NO-

CUANDO LLEGARON A LA CASA DE TYSON, KAI TOCO EL TIMBRE

Y SALIO EL ABUELO DE TYSON

-ESTA TYSON?- PREGUNTO KAI

-SI AHORA LE AVISO QUE ESTAN AQUÍ-

EN MENOS DE 3 SEGUNDOS SALIO TYSON

-HO VAYA KAI NO SABIA QUE VENDRIAS A VISITARME Y QUIEN ES ELLA TU NOVIA?- PREGUNTO TYSON

- NO VINE A VISITARTE VINE POR UN URGENCIA, NOS ESTAN SIGUIENDO Y ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA- CONTESTO KAI

-HEM QUIERES EXPLICARMELO- DIJO TYSON POR QUE NO HABIA ENTENDIDIO NI UNA SOLA PALABRA -VAMOS ADENTRO-

YA ADENTRO KIARA Y KAI TUVIERON QUE EXPLICARLE EL DESAGRADABLE SUCESO DE ESE DIA

-WOW FUE TODO?- PREGUNTO TYSON

-QUERIAS MAS?- PREGUNTO KIARA

-HEEEE NO GRACIAS, PUEDEN QUEDARSE EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAN-

YA EN LA NOCHE… ESTABAN PREPARADOS YA PARA DORMIR PERO EN ESO KIARA ESCUCHO UN RUIDO AL QUE NO DIO IMPORTANCIA, PERO AL RATO LO LAMENTARIA.

YA ESTABAN TODOS DORMIDOS EN ESO ENTRA UN BLADE POR LA VENTANA ROMPIENDO EL CRISTAL DE LA VENTANA Y KIARA, KAI Y TYSON SE DESPIERTAN

-QUE FUE ESO?-PREGUNTO TYSON

-VOLTAIRE- DIJO KAI

-NO LO DUDES- DIJO KIARA

AL SALIR DE ALLI SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE EN EFECTO UN CHICO HABIA LANZADO EL BLADE A LA VENTANA PERO AHORA HUIA

-HEY TU VUELVE- GRITO TYSON EN VANO

-ESPEREN-DIJO KIARA AL LEVANTAR UNA NOTA QUE HABIA DEJADO EL CHICO, ESTA DECIA:

_ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA ADVERTENCIA LA TERCERA SERA FATAL_

-HAY NO, NOS HA ENCONTRADO Y NI SIQUIERA HEMOS PASADO LA

NOCHE AQUÍ- DIJO KIARA

-SI, VOLTAIRE O TIENE INSTINTO ANIMAL O TIENE TECNOLOGIA EXTRATERRESTRE-DIJO TYSON

-LO IMPORTANTE SERA SALIR DE AQUÍ- DIJO KAI

-SI, PERO DEVEMOS DORMIR MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA NOS IREMOS DE AQUÍ- DIJO KIARA

-ESTA BIEN, PERO SOLO ESTA NOCHE- DIJO KAI

Y LOS CHICOS DESPUES DE ESA NOCHE NO MUY AGRADABLE SE VAN A DORMIR

POR LA MAÑANA YA TODOS SE HABIAN LEVANTADO Y PREPARADO PARA SALIR

-BUENO TYSON, FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERTE PERO DEVEMOS IRNOS YA QUE VOLTAIRE PUEDE ENCONTRARNOS-DIJO KIARA

-YA VAMONOS- DIJO KAI

-ESPERA, VOI CON USTEDES- DIJO TYSON

-ME DA IGUAL, CON TAL DE QUE NO MOLESTES- DIJO KAI MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA NO MUY ANIMADO

-MUY BIEN VAMONOS YA- DIJO KIARA

-HEY Y SI VAMOS A PEDIR AYUDA CON LOS DEMAS INTEGRANTES DEL EQUIPO?- PREGUNTO TYSON

-ME DA IGUAL-

-PUES YO NO LOS CONOSCO- DIJO KIARA

-POS … AHORA LOS VAS A CONOCER PERO DEVEMOS IRNOS YA-

-SI. NO VALLA A SER QUE VOLTAIRE NOS ATRAPE AQUÍ- DIJO KIARA

ASI NUESTROS AMIGOS EMPRENDEN SU VIAJE PARA ENFRENTAR A VOLTAIRE

kr: listo he cumplido kon el fic, agradesco a kaily y a cagalli por sus Reviews

**Kaily** listo ya ordene mi fic, grax por el consejo n-n

**Cagalli** ya lo se y tala saldra mas en el fic, estate atenta -O

kn: kiero mas cyber-chocolate devo tomar mas

kr: y ahora el problema es...ke haremos con el?????????'

dz: no me mires a mi

kr: komo se salio del saco??????

ty: mirando por una ventana y silbando ke???? yo no hise nada

kr: tu?????????? ahora si vas a ver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dijo al ver ke tyson tenia el saco donde habia metido a kenny

ty: ke????? yo no... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grito cuando kiara lo agaro por la camisa, apunto de golpearlo

kr: espera, no devo ensusiarme las manos kon tigo, ademas devo informar y preguntar algo. Tengo un fic de humor, y no se si publicarlo, y tengo dos opciones

a) publicarlo hasta ke termine este fic

b) publicarlo ya la otra semana

ke me recomiendan??????? diganme pleassss con sus reviews

kn: devo despedir ya el cyber-fic

kr: ke hago para callarte?????

kn: no te dire donde esta mi CPU y pero devo desconectare y gracias por procesar este fic, muchos ciber-saludos a...kiara le tapa la boca

kr: emmmm... perdonenlo lo ke kiso decir es adios -O

CHAO


	4. El Rastreador

kr: sorry por no actualizar, y ya he decidido acualizare cada 5 dias -

t: milagro

kr: ¬¬

m: ya van a empezar???

r: si ya calmense

kr: si dejenme oir mi cancion de evanescence

t: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kr: callense??!!!!

t: mucho mejor

h: hola

t: hay ya vino

h: ¬¬

kr: callense!!!!!!!!

kn: hola

kr: podrian guardar silencio por favor!????????!!!!!!!!

todos: NO!!!!!!

kr: por ke T-T

todos: por ke ya sigue el fic xD!:

"**EL RASTREADOR"**

**CORRIENDO A TODO LO QUE DA KAI, KIARA Y TYSON LLEGAN A LA CASA DE MAX, **

**QUIEN DESPUES DE LAS PRESENTACIONES **

**(LO DIGO POR KIARA, YA QUE, NI MAX Y NI ELLA SE CONOCIAN) **

**Y DESPUES DE CONTARLES TODO LO SUCEDIDO MAX, ACEPTO AYUDARLOS**

**-ESTA BIEN LOS AYUDARE- DIJO MAX, DESPUES DE ESCUCHAR (EN RESUMEN) LA HISTORIA**

**-Y CUAL ES EL PLAN?-PREGUNTO TYSON**

**-YO QUIERO IR HA INVESTIGAR, SI ES VOLTAIRE EL QUE NOS BUSCA O ES OTRA PERSONA-DIJO KIARA**

**-SI SE ESCAPARON ES MUY PROBABLE QUE LOS BUSCE VOLTAIRE PARA ENCERRARLOS DE NUEVO- DIJO MAX EN UN TONO RAZONABLE**

**-BUENO, APARTE ES QUE CREO QUE NOS BUSCA POR OTRA COSA Y VOY A AVERIGUARLO Y TU QUE DICES KAI?**

**-LO QUE SEA, MIENTRAS YA NO SEA PRISIONERO DE VOLTAIRE-**

**-HEY-EXCLAMO MAX –MI PAPA TIENE UNA CAMIONETA EN LA COCHERA Y SI SE LA PEDIMOS?-**

**-SI TU COMO NO Y SABES MANEJAR?-PREGUNTO TYSON-Y SABES SI TU PAPA TE LA VA A PRESTAR?**

**-HEE BUENO, NO HABIA PENSADO EN ESO-**

**-GENIAL –EXCLAMO KIARA**

**-ESPEREN ACABO DE RECORDAR QUE MI PAPA SE VA DE VIAJE DOS SEMANAS Y MI MAMA TRABAJA ASI QUE …- **

**-LA PODEMOS USAR ¡SIIE!-GRITO TYSON **

**-PERFECTO TENEMOS LA CAMIONETA Y SOLO NOS FALTA SABER EL CAMINO- DIJO KIARA**

**-PARA ESO ESTA KENNY-DIJO MAX **

**-SI, EL PUEDE RASTREAR A VOLTAIRE- DIJO MAX**

**-PUES QUE ESPERAMOS?-DIJO KIARA**

**-UNA PREGUNTA ¿QUIEN RAYOS VA A MANEJAR ESA CAMIONETA?- PREGUNTO KAI QUE SE HABIA **

**DIGNADO A HABLAR**

**-PUESSSSSS-DIJO KIARA-DEVIDO A QUE ERES TU EL MAYOR…-**

**TODOS MIRARON A KAI**

**-TU VAS A MANEJARLA- DIJO TYSON **

**-YOOO? EXCLAMO KAI –GENIAL ME ENCANTARIA- DIJO CON SARCASMO**

**-DEVERAS-DIJO TYSON**

**-NO-**

**-QUIERES MANEJAR? PORFIS-SUPLICO TYSON **

**-ESTA BIEN PERO YA DEJENME EN PAZ-**

**-Y ASI EMPEZO LA BUSQUEDA DE LOS COMPAÑEROS DE NUESTROS AMIGOS, EMPEZANDO POR: KENNY**

**YA HABIAN LLEGADO A LA CASA DE KENNY (CON KAI AL VOLANTE)**

**-SEGUROS QUE ESE CHICO PUEDE RASTREAR A VOLTAIRE?- PREGUNTO KIARA**

**-SIPI Y HASTA PUEDE RASTREAR A UNA RATA- DIJO TYSON**

**-QUE TIENE QUE VER VOLTAIRE CON UNA RATA?- PREGUNTO MAX**

**-EN QUE SON ASQUEROSOS Y HUELEN MAL?- PREGUNTO TYSON**

**-YA CALLENSE QUE YA LLEGAMOS- ANUNCIO KAI**

**TYSON TOCABA EL TIMBRE DE LA PUERTA DE KENNY, Y SALIO SU MAMA**

**-PASEN, KENNY LOS ESPERA EN SU CUARTO- DIJO LA MAMA DE KENNY**

**-KENNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!- GRITO TYSON (COMO SIEMPRE)**

**-PASEN CHICOS ESTOY ACA ARRIBA- DIJO KENNY**

**LOS CHICOS LLEGARON AL FINAL DE LAS ESCALERAS OSEA AL **

**CUARTO DE KENNY**

**-HAY, ALLI ESTA LA ODIOSA- DIJO TYSON **

**-QUIEN?-PREGUNTO KIARA**

**-A QUIEN LE DICES ODIOSA, MENTECATO?-PREGUNTO HILARY**

**-POS ATI-**

**-OYE TYSON QUIEN ES ELLA?-PREGUNTO KENNY**

**-ES LA NOVIA DE KAI- DIJO TYSON FINJIENDO INOCENCIA**

**-QUEEEEEEEEE?????????????!!!!!!- DIJO KIARA – AHORA SE POR QUE TYSON DESESPERA TANTO-**

**-POR ENESIMA VEZ ¡NO ES MI NOVIA!- **

**DESPUES DE VOLVER A LAS PRESENTACIONES Y DE VOLVER A CONTAR LA HISTORIA EN RESUMEN, **

**HILARY Y KENNY DECIDIERON AYUDARLOS**

**-PERFECTO DOS MAS QUE SE NOS UNEN- DIJO MAX**

**-SI, YO PUEDO RASTREAR PERFECTAMENTE A VOLTAIRE- DIJO KENNY**

**-PERFECTO VAMOS A LA CAMIONETA- DIJO TYSON**

**TODOS HABIAN YA SUBIDO A LA CAMIONETA... **

**-AHORA SOLO NOS FALTA IR POR RAY- DIJO MAX**

**-"RAY, RAY , RAY, POR QUE ESE NOMBRE ME PARESE CONOCIDO? "- PENSO KIARA**

**- QUE TE PASA?- PREGUNTO HILARY AL VER A KIARA COMO QUE IDA**

**-NADA SOLO ESTABA PENSANDO- **

**-PERFECTO, ENTONCES VAMONOSSSS…-DIJO MAX**

**KAI ENCENDIO LA CAMIONETA Y SE DIRIJEN A CASA DE RAY **

kr: devajo de un sillon al fin paz y trankilidad

- cinco segundos despues

h: ven aca tyson!!!!!!!!!!!!!

t: no, no ire jajajaja!!!!!!!!

r: hilary deja a tyson

m: ray tu deten a hilary y yo a tyson

k: idiotas dejen de correr en mi foro!!!!!!

kr: YA CALLENSE!!!!!!!, NO PUEDEN CERRAR LA BOCA UN PAR DE MINUTOS PARA KE YO PUEDA OIR MI MUSICA?????????, BOLA DE INEPTOS GUSANOS E INSECTOS NO SABEN CALLARSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

t: acabaste????????

kr: hemm... sipi -

m: genial

- despues de decir esto sigue el ruido

t: max vamos a jugar

h: tyson, no me has dicho lo ke le dijiste a max de mi!!!!!!!

m: no me dijo nada

- y sigue esta discucion durante una hora o kise decir, durante TODO el santo dia

¿Podra kiara, tener paz?

¿Podra hilary saber ke dijo tyson de ella?

¿Alguien sabe de ke color es el cielo?

¿Por ke me hago todas estas tontas preguntas?

¿Podre dejar de hablar en rima?

vos: traduce eso...

OKI CHAO n-n


	5. Una Extraña Reunion

kr: ven aca, tyson hijo de!!!!!!!...

kn: em. kiara, estamos al aire

kr: ke? ha si, hay perdonenme pero tyson!, me robo mi cafe T.T

ty: si!!!!!!!!!!!!! jajajajaja

m: dame, yo kiero

todos: O-o

m: ke????, kiero cafe mal pensados

r: kiara, hoy vienes mas traumada de kostumbre

kr: sipi, lo sep, me traumaron en la secu es enserio, una niña me traumo kon sus kositas kositas a sus colores, malpensados

h: ke yo ke?????

ty: ai vienes, nadie te hablo

h: ¬¬

-se apagan las luces del foro, y una voz se escucha a lo lejos

voz: jajajaja, ahora sientan mi maldicion

todos: haaaaaaa...

voz: mientras yo los asusto, siguan leyendo el fic de...

ty: esta escritora adicta al cafe

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**UNA EXTRAÑA REUNION"**

**YA HIBAN DE CAMINO A LA CIUDAD NATAL DE RAY EN DONDE EL ESTABA ENSEÑANDO A JUGAR BEYBLADE A LOS NIÑOS, PERO…**

**-SEGURA DE QUE ESTAS BIEN KIARA?- PREGUNTO MAX AL PERCATARSE DE QUE AUN KIARA SEGUIA MUY PENSATIVA**

**-SI- CONTESTO ESTA -"DEVO AVERIGUAR DE DONDE CONOSCO ESE NOMBRE, A NO SER QUE…. "- UNA VOZ INTERRUMPIO SUS PENSAMIENTOS**

**- LLEGAMOS- ERA TYSON QUE COMO DE COSTUMBRE SIEMPRE ANUNCIABA SU LLEGADA GRITANDO**

**- TYSON, NO TIENES QUE HASER ESO SIEMPRE QUE LLEGAMOS A UN LUGAR- LO REPRENDIO HILARY**

**- POR QUE?-**

**-POR QUE NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**

**-CALMENSE- DIJO KENNY**

**DE PRONTO SALIO UNA CHICA DE PELO ROSA (OBIO QUE ERA MARAHA, O COMO SE LLAME O SE ESCRIBA) **

**-HOLA CHICOS, VIENEN A VER A RAY?- PREGUNTO ESTA**

**-SI, POR FAVOR- DIJO HILARY**

**- ESPEREN DEJA LE DIGO, PASEN, YO YA ME HIBA-**

**TODOS AGUARDABAN A RAY EN UNA SALITA, MIENTRAS KIARA SEGUIA AUN UNDIDA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS**

**-"ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE LO CONOSCO PERO, ¿DE DONDE?"-**

**TODOS HASTA KAI SE DIERON CUENTA DE LA SITUACION DE KIARA. PERO LO OLVIDARON YA QUE RAY HABIA ENTRADO A LA SALA **

**- HOLA CHICOS- DIJO RAY -QUE BUENO QUE USTEDES VENGAN A VISITAR…..ME- DE PRONTO SUS OJOS SE TOPARON CON LOS DE KIARA –"NO ES POSIBLE"-**

**- RAY, DEVERAS ERES TU?-PREGUNTO KIARA ALGO CONFUNDIDA**

**LOS DEMAS OBSERVABAN LA ESCENA SIN ENTENDER NADA.**

**-DESPUES DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS- DIJO KIARA, Y CORRIO HACIA RAY, ABRAZANDOLO**

**- VAYA, KAI YA TE BAJARON A TU NOVIA- DIJO TYSON**

**-…-KAI SOLO PUSO LOS OJOS EN PLANCO Y NO DIJO NADA, IGNORANDO COMPLETAMENTE A TYSON**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TODOS SE PREGUNTABAN LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO EN ESA EXTRAÑA ESCENA**

**- QUE FUE ESO?- SE PREGUNTO HILARY**

**-QUE?- KIARA AL VER QUE TODOS LOS OBSERVABAN SOLTO A RAY Y DIJO – QUE TIENEN,? POR QUE ESA CARA? QUE UNA CHICA NO PUEDE ABRAZAR A SU PRIMO?-**

**-QUE?????????????- FUE LA REACCION DE TODOS INCLUSIVE LA DE KAI AL NO CREER LAS PALABRAS QUE KIARA PRONUNCIABA**

**- QUE DIJISTE?- PREGUNTO TYSON **

**- HA, YA ENTENDI- DIJO RAY – CREYERON QUE KIARA Y YO ERAMOS…-**

**- SI, NOVIOS- SE ADELANTO TYSON **

**-JAJAJA, PERO QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA?- PREGUNTO KIARA**

**-MIENTRAS SE ACLARA TODO, LES PROPONGO DORMIR AQUÍ LA NOCHE- DIJO RAY**

**-AY, NI NOS ACORDABAMOS DE LO QUE VINIMOS A HASER AQUÍ- EXCLAMO MAX**

**- PUES, MIENTRAS TE EXPLICAMOS LO SUCEDIDO Y MIENTRAS LES EXPLICAMOS LO QUE SUSEDIO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS AQUÍ- DIJO KIARA**

**TODOS ACEPTARON **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EN LA NOCHE…**

**- PERFECTO AHORA NOS EXPLICARAN TODO LO QUE PASO- DIJO TYSON EMOCIONADO **

**-OK, OK- DIJO KIARA -LES CUENTO YO O TU?- **

**- COMO QUIERAS- CONTESTO RAY**

**-OK YO LES DIGO-**

**-SIIIIIIIIII DINOS- DIJERON TODOS MENOS KAI, AUNQUE TAMBIEN TENIA UN POCO DE CURIOSIDAD**

**-BUENO, RAY Y YO SOMOS PRIMOS YA QUE MI MAMA Y SU PAPA HERAN HERMANOS- **

**-HAAAA- DIJERON TODOS **

**- Y YA QUE ESTAMOS EN ESTO DE LAS PREGUNTAS, DINOS COMO FUE TU PASADO Y COMO LLEGASTE A MANOS DE VOLTAIRE- PREGUNTO TYSON (QUE METICHE)**

**- FUISTE PRISIONERA DE VOLTAIRE?- PREGUNTO RAY EXTRAÑADO**

**-SI PERO, HAY ESTA BIEN LES CONTARE- DIJO KIARA –MI PAPA ERA POLICIA Y MI MAMA TRABAJABA EN UNA OFICINA DE LA BBA, Y AMBOS MURIERON CUANDO ERA YO MUY PEQUEÑA, POR SIRCUNSTANCIAS DIFERENTES?-**

**- CUALES?- INTERRUMPIO MAX**

**- MI PAPA LO MATARON DE UN BALAZO CUANDO TRABAJABA EN UN CASO DE NARCOTRAFICO Y A MI MAMA, BUENO SE ESTRELLO SU AVION CUANDO HIBA EN CAMINO A UNA JUNTA DE LA BBA-**

**-QUE TERRIBLE- DIJO HILARY**

**-LO SE, EN FIN ELLOS ERAN AMIGOS DE VOLTAIRE, Y POR DESGRACIA LE HABIAN DICHO A VOLTAIRE QUE SI ALGO LES PASABA YO QUEDARIA A SU DISPOSISION, OSEA QUE EL SERIA MI TUTOR-**

**- QUE MAS- DIJO TYSON**

**- BUENO, VOLTAIRE ME HIZO A SU MANERA, AUNQUE USTEDES ME VEAN MUY SOCIABLE, EN REALIDAD AUN POR DENTRO SOY FRIA Y LO ADMITO, PERO…-**

**- ME RECUERDA A KAI- DIJO TYSON CASI SUSURRANDO**

**- Y COMO ESCAPASTE?- DIJO RAY**

**- MMMM, YO TENIA COMO 10 AÑOS CUANDO HUI DE VOLTAIRE Y ME ESCAPE DE LA ABADIA- **

**KAI SOLO ESCUCHABA SIN DECIR NADA AL FIN Y ALCABO EL ENTENDIA MUY BIEN A KIARA, AUNQUE LO DISIMULABA MUY BIEN**

**-UN DIA UNOS CHICOS TRATABAN DE ESCAPAR, PERO COMO VOLTAIRE NO ME DEJABA HABLAR CON ELLOS NI CON NADIE NO ME DI CUENTA DE QUIENES ERAN, EN FIN ELLOS LOGRARON ABRIR LA REJA DE SEGURIDAD Y ESCAPARON ASI QUE YO APROVECHE Y ME ESCAPE TAMBIEN, PERO A ELLOS LOS ATRAPO VOLTAIRE, POR FORTUNA YO ME PERCATE Y CORRI Y ME ESCONDI TRAS DE UN ARBOL, Y CUANDO SOLTARON A LOS PERROS PARA BUSCARME, YO YA ESTABA LEJOS-**

**- Y COMO TE VOLVIERON A ATRAPAR?-VOLVIO A PREGUNTAR RAY**

**- BUENO HACE COMO 4 DIAS, YO ESTABA CAMINANDO POR UN PARQUE, CUANDO KAI APARECIO Y ME RETO, YO ACEPTE, Y EMPATAMOS, Y LUEGO SALIO VOLTAIRE Y NOS ATRAPO A LOS DOS-**

**-KAI!!, NO PUEDO CREER QUE FUERAS ASI DE TRAICIONERO- LO REPRENDIO TYSON, PERO KAI NO DIJO NADA**

**- EL NO TUVO LA CULPA- LO DEFENDIO KIARA – FUERON ORDENES DE VOLTAIRE, ADEMAS EL ME AYUDO A ESCAPAR, SINO COMO ESTARIAMOS AQUÍ LOS DOS?, EN FIN ESO ES EN RESUMEN TOOOOOODA MI LARGA HISTORIA- CONCLUYO KIARA**

**- WOW- DIJERON TODOS EXEPTO KAI QUE HABIA SALIDO DE LA CASA**

**- POR ESO VINIMOS A PEDIRTE AYUDA- DIJO KENNY**

**- CLARO, LO QUE SEA POR MI PRIMA-**

**-YA SON LAS 12!- ESCLAMO HILARY **

**- ES CIERTO ES HORA DE DORMIR, MAÑANA ME CUENTAN EL PLAN QUE TIENEN, OK?- DIJO RAY**

**RAY HABIA DADO YA LAS HABITACIONES Y COMO SOLO TENIA**

**TRES CUARTOS DISPONIBLES CON DOS CAMAS CADA UNO, SE **

**RIFARON LAS CAMAS (RAY TIENE HOTEL?) Y EL RESULTADO FUE:**

**-RAY Y HILARI  
**

**-MAX, TYSON Y KENNY (TYSON DURMIO EN EL PISO)  
**

**-KAI Y KIARA  
**

**Y ASI NUESTROS AMIGOS SE PREPARAN PARA DORMIR UNA CORTA NOCHE (LO CORTO FUE SOLO PARA DOS PERSONAS) **

**(NOTA/: SOLO EN ESTE FIC)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- en ke estaba?... ha si, los chikos estaban arrinconador en un sillon mientras una voz decia...

voz: y ahora sufriran la maldicion... abaracadabrapatasdecabrasanasanacolitaderanasinosanahoysanaramañanaconviertelosenratas, ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ke?????????

- la varita ke traia la voz en la mano, exploto

voz: no!!!! el señor me dijo ke funcionaria T.T

kr: esa voz... Tala??????!!!!!!!

todos: Tala???????!!!!!!!

tala (t): hem hola y ... adios

- todos persueguian a tala por el foro disgustados, dispuesto a amarrarlo y a enserrarlo

t: no!!!!!, soy muy sexy, para morir

ty: jajajajajajaja tu????? sexy????

h: tyson, nomas no te hagas en el sillon, de la risa

m: no se ke es eso pero suena extraño n-n

r: mira max, eso es cuando, hem... cuando... hemm preguntale a kiara

kr: no puedo, estoy muy ocupada torurando a tala, ayudenme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

todos: Oki!!!!!!

-todos persuiguen a tala por toooooooodo el santo foro

otra voz: y como nadie puede despedir el fic lo hare yop

CHAO Y HAY NOS LEEMOS n-n


	6. Una Rara Conversacion

kr: listop hoy no puedo kedarme por mucho asi ke solo presentare el fic

m: y por ke?

kr: voy de salida y me estas retrasando

m: retrasando??????

kr: si retrasando

m: mm... retrasando

kr: si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

m: oki, ... retrasando????

kr: hay ya basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!

m: oki,

kr: al fin, ok devo irme y disfruten el fic

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**UNA RARA CONVERSACION"**

**YA TODOS SE HABIAN RETIRADO A SUS HABITACIONES, MENOS KAI QUE AUN SEGUIA AFUERA**

**-KAI, NO VAS A DORMIR?- PREGUNTO KIARA AL TIEMPO QUE SALIA DE LA CASA. PERO KAI NO CONTESTO, SEGUIA MUY PENSATIVO (COMO SIEMPRE) -HEY, TE HABLO-**

**-NO TENGO SUEÑO-**

**-OK, SABES, DEVO AGRADECERTE POR AYUDARME A ESCAPAR-DIJO KIARA**

**-POR SEGUNDA VEZ-**

**-POR QUE POR SEGUNDA?-**

**-LA PRIMERA FUE HACE 5 AÑOS Y LA SEGUNDA HACE 4 DIAS-**

**-ENTONCES…- COMENZO A DECIR KIARA – TU FUISTE UNO DE LOS CHICOS QUE INTENTARON HUIR PERO QUE VOLTAIRE ATRAPO?- **

**KAI SOLO ASINTIO.**

**-BUENO… YO... ESPERA UN SEGUNDO- KIARA OYO QUE SU CELULAR SONABA Y TUVO QUE RESPONDER**

**-HOLA?-**

**-KIARA ERES TU?- SE OYO LA VOZ DE UN CHICO, ERA TALA **

**-ESPERAME UN MOMENTO- LE DIJO KIARA A KAI AL TIEMPO QUE SE ALEJABA –MUY BIEN QUE SE TE OFRECE AHORA?-**

**-VENGO A PREVENIRTE, POR SEGUNDA VEZ, VOLTAIRE SOSPECHA DE USTEDES DOS-**

**-EN SERIO?, COMO SEA, MAÑANA PARTIMOS-**

**-OK, PERO CUIDENSE POR QUE VOLTAIRE ESTA CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DE USTEDES- DE PRONTO SE OYO UNA VOZ AL OTRO LADO DEL TELEFONO - #TALA!!!#- - DEVO COLGAR KIARA-**

**- OK, CUIDATE TU TAMBIEN- KIARA VOLVIO CON KAI**

**KAI SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO A KIARA Y DESPUES DE UN RATO, SE ATREVIO A PREGUNTAR:**

**- QUIEN ERA?-**

**-HA….. ESTE… UN AMIGO- DIJO UN POCO NEVIOSA, YA QUE ELLA Y TALA HABIAN LLEGADO A UN ACUERDO DE NO DELATARSE – OYE KAI TENGO OTRO EXTRAÑO PRESENTIMIENTO DE QUE VOLTAIRE ESTA MUY CERCA, DEVEMOS IRNOS INMEDIATAMENTE, MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA-**

**-SI CONSIGUES LEVANTAR A TYSON, POR MI ESTA BIEN-**

**- EN ESE CASO VAMOS A DORMIR- DIJO KIARA**

**LOS DOS SE VAN A DORMIR YA QUE LES ESPERA UN GRAN Y LARGO VIAJE **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YA ERA TEMPRANO Y TODOS SE HABIAN DESPERTADO A ESEPCION DE TYSON**

**-TYSON!!!!!, VAMONOS YA- GRITO HILARY**

**-QUE, QUE?? ES MUY TEMPRANO- CONTESTO TYSON**

**-POR TU CULPA A KIARA Y A KAI LOS VAN A TRAPAR SI TE QUEDAS DORMIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- GRITO HILARY AUN MAS ENOJADA**

**-ESTA BIEN YA VOY-**

**YA QUE TYSON SE LEVANTO, TENIAN QUE PREPARAR LO QUE SE HIBAN A LLEVAR PARA AGUANTAR EL VIAJE**

**- NECESITAMOS COMIDA, AGUA Y UN MAPA Y COBIJAS, A Y … - DIJO KENNY REVISANDO UN A LISTA, PERO TYSON LO INTERRUMPIO**

**-OLVIDEN LA LISTA SOLO LLEVAREMOS COMIDA Y AGUA – DIJO TYSON**

**-PERFECTO ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA IRNOS- DEIJO RAY**

**-GRACIAS CHICOS POR AYUDARNOS- DIJO KIARA**

**-DE NADA- DIJERON TODOS **

**- BUENO YO…- UN TELEFONO INTERUMPIO A KIARA –UN SEGUNDO-**

**KIARA SE APARTO DE LOS CHICOS**

**- BUENO?- DIJO KIARA**

**-KIARA, VAS A SALIR AHORA??- DIJO, EL YA MENCIONADO ANTES "TALA"**

**-SI, POR LA CARRETERA-**

**-NO!, MEJOR VE POR LA DESVIACION EN EL KILOMETRO 31, NO PREGUNTES SOLO VE POR ALLA-**

**-O…OK-**

**-……..-**

**CUANDO LA CONVERSASION TERMINO, KIARA SE REUNIO NUEVAMENTE CON LOS CHICOS**

**-TODOS A BORDO- GRITO TYSON **

**- HEMM… KAI?, PODEMOS IRNOS POR LA DESVIACION?? EN EL KILOMETRO 31?- DIJO KIARA**

**-ME DA IGUAL- DIJO, PERO COMO TODO CHICO CURIOSO SE ATREVIO A PEGUNTAR –Y POR QUE?- **

**-POR QUE…- DIJO ALGO NERVIOSA –HEMM… NADA MAS-**

**DICHO ESTO TODOS SE SUBIERON KAI INICIO LA MARCHA Y KIARA SE SENTO A SU LADO, PARA SUPERVISAR EL CAMINO…**

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kr: ojala les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus Reviews, y devo irme ya, max ya me retraso mucho

voz lejana de max: retrasando????

kr: ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, (deveras voy de salida, por ke voy a comer)

ty: alguien dijo comer???????????

kr: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

r: a donde va kiara??

m y ty: no se n-n

h: bueno, entonses despediremos el fic nosotros

todos: bye

voz: huy, ke bonito despiden el fic

todos: ¬¬

voz: oki bye n-n


	7. Kilometro 31

kr: hiya, volvi!!!!!

ty: por desgracia ¬¬

kr: ¬¬

ty:n-n

kr: como tengo muuuucho sueño, mandare el fic rapido

ty: milagro

kr: mientras mato a tyson, he aki el fic

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**KILOMETRO 31" **

**YA ESTABAN EN EL CAMINO NUESTRO AMIGOS, Y KAI SE HABIA DESVIADO POR EL KILOMETRO 31 COMO KIARA HABIA INDICADO…**

**-PARA!!!!!!!- GRITO KIARA**

**EN UN SEGUNTO TODOS ESTABAN CON LOS PELOS DE PUNTA AL VER QUE HIBAN A PROTAGONISAR UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVLISTICO **

**FLASH BACK:**

**-TYSON, DEJA DE COMERTE EL ALMUERZO DE TODO ESTE LARGO VIAJE!!!!!!!!!-SE OIA GRITAR A HILARY**

**-HOOO VAMOS, PERO SI ES MUCHO, ADEMAS PODEMOS IR A COMPRAR MAS- CONTESTO TYSON**

**-VAS A IR TU SI SE ACABA??????-PREGUNTO MAX**

**-HEMMMM PUES NOP-DIJO TYSON, HILARY SOLO LO MIRO **

**-VAMOS CHICOS NO SE PELEEN, ASI VA A DURAR TODO EL VIAJE??- PREGUNTO RAY **

**-PUES PRESISAMENTE ESTO NO ES UN PASEO POR EL PARQUE- DIJO KIARA**

**-DIGAN LO QUE QUIERAN PERO SERA MEJOR QUE DESCANSEMOS PARA QUE UNO DE NOSOTROS RELEVE A KAI Y EL TAMBIEN PUEDA DESCANSAR- DIJO KENNY**

**-SI JEFE, RELEVALO TU- DIJO TYSON**

**-LO HARIA, PERO NO SE MANEJAR-**

**Y ASI TERMINO LA DISCUSION,QUE QUEDO A FAVOR DE KENNY Y DESIDIERON DESCANSAR EXCEPTO KIARA**

**-KAI,- DIJO KIARA –CREO QUE SI PODEMOS DAR CON VOLTAIRE PERO MI PREGUNTA ES… ¿Qué HAREMOS CUANDO LLEGEMOS Y ESTEMOS FRENTE A EL?- PREGUNTO ALGO ANGUSTIADA**

**- NO SE, ESTA FUE TU IDEA… NO MIA- DIJO VOLTEANDO A VER A KIARA MIRANDOLA RETADORAMENTE, COMO SIEMPRE**

**-SI, PERO NO ES PARA QUE TE PONGAS ASI- DIJO KIARA –CUIDADO!!!!- GRITO AL VER POR EL RETROVISOR QUE UN CARRO LES DAVA ALCANSE Y LOS LANZABA POR EL PRESIPICIO, MAS ALLA DE LA CARRETERA.**

**ALFIN LLEGARON AL FINAL DE LA PENDIENTE, PERO EL CARRO DAVA VUELTAS SIN CONTROL **

**-PARA!!!!!!- GRITO KIARA**

**-ESO INTENTO-**

**LOS DEMAS ESTABAN MUY PERTURBADOS PARA HABLAR**

**ALFIN KAI CONSIGUIO DETENER EL AUTO, ENTRE HUMO Y OLOR A PETROLEO.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-ESTAN TODOS BIEN??- PREGUNTO KIARA**

**-SIII- FUE LA RESPUESTA GENERAL**

**-SIP, PERO LA CAMIONETA YA NO SIRVE, TALVES PUEDA ARREGLARLA, MI PAPA Y YO LA ARREGLABAMOS TODO EL TIEMPO CUANDO SOLIA DESCOMPONERSE- DIJO MAX **

**-SI PERO, A DONDE LLEGAMOS??- PREGUNTO RAY**

**EL LUGAR DONDE LLEGARON ERA ATERRADOR, HABIA UNA CASA ENFRENTE UNA MANSION PARA SER EXACTOS, PERO DAVA MIEDO, PERO AL VER QUE SE AVECINABA UNA TORMENTA NO TUVIERON OTRO REMEDIO QUE CAMINAR HACIA ESA TERRIBLE MANSION AVANDONADA**

**CONTINUARA…….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: upss, lo siento capitulo corto n-nU, no tuve mucho tiempo, porke estuve actualizando mis otros fics

ty: y pa ke pones tantos

kr: ke te importa ¬¬ , enfin, no es publicidad ni menos, pero, please, lean mis otros fics, y si no es mucho pedir dejenme Reviews

ty: ke patetico, rogandoles a los lectores

kr: idiota espera a ke te alcanze, pero antes, grasias a todos por leer mis fics n-n, ahora si vas a ver tyson!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAO


	8. La Casa Embrujada

kr: hola chikos, amigos lectores, como hoy es navidad, espero ke hayan recibido muuuuchos regalos

ty: si komo yop nOn

m: oye esos son mios!!!!

ty: T-T

kr: bien, y debo decirles ademas que voy a actualizar hasta año nuevo 2 capis seguidos wi!!!!!!!!!!!!!

r: hibas a decir algo mas?

kr: asi, please, no sean malitos, lean mis otros fics

1.- una busqueda sin fin .- en videojuegos .- en kingdom hearts

2.- FFX-2 el juego continua ,. en videojuegos .-- en final fantasy x-2

ty: aki no hay lugar para la publisidad

kr: ¬¬

ty: ha si y... si no los hayan chequen el nombre de usuario y alli los hayaran n-n donde dice autor: ""

kr: gracias, pero creo ke la gente si sabe, ¬¬ , ha y si no conosen a los personajes, no importa yo les explico n-n

ty: solo queria ayudar y ... huy ke tarde, mejor me voy... chau

kr: y he aki mi fic...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LA CASA EMBRUJADA**

**CIELO NUBLADO, APUNTO DE TORMENTA, UN CARRO DESTROSADO Y UNA CASA ABANDONADA, ERA EL ESCENARIO DE ESTA OSCURA NOCHE ¿QUE LES ESPERA A NUESTROS AMIGOS?...**

**COMO NO HABIA NINGUN OTRO LUGAR PARA PASAR LA NOCHE, LOS CHICOS DECIDIERON PASAR LA NOCHE ALLI, LA CASA TENIA UN ASPECTO TENEBROSO Y LUGUBRE, PARECIA UNA MANSION, BUENO, TALVES POR QUE LO ERA.**

**TYSON Y LOS DEMAS SE APROXIMARON A LA PUERTA Y DE UN SOLO GOLPE, TYSON LA ABRIO, COMO SIEMPRE**

**-MENOS MAL QUE NO SE CALLO LA CASA TY, TE HUBIERAMOS MATADO- EXCLAMO KIARA**

**-MUY GRACIOSA-**

**LA ESTANCIA DE ESTA TERRORIFICA MANSION AUN CONSERBABA SUS MUEBLES, ERAN UNOS SILLONES TAPIZADOS CON TERCIOPELO ROJO, Y UNA ALFOMBRA VERDE SECO, EXTRAÑO DE UNA MANSION ABANDONADA**

**-HA!!!!! RATAS- CHILLO HILARY, CUANDO, UNA RATA DE PRONTO LE ROZO POR LOS PIES, Y ESTA SE SUBIO ARRIBA DE TYSON -HEM... TYSON, QUE PERVERTIDO- DIJO BAJANDOSE DE UN SALTO ENOJADA, AUNQUE UN POCO RUBORIZADA**

**- PERO, YO..- SE INTENTO DEFENDER TYSON**

**-MEJOR NI EMPIEZEN, MEJOR HAY QUE EPLORAR Y DECIDIR DONDE VAMOS A QUEDARNOS- DIJO RAY**

**-QUE TAL POR ALLA- EXCLAMO EL CHICO RUBIO, SEÑALANDO UNAS ESCALERAS**

**-BUENA IDEA MAX, DORMIR EN LAS ESCALERAS, GENIAL- DIJO TYSON SARCASTICAMENTE**

**-PODEMOS SUBIR A VER SI ARRIBA HAY LUGAR- PROPUSO HILARY**

**-NO LO DEFIENDAS HILARY- DIJO TYSON**

**-CELOS?- BROMEO KIARA, Y ESTO PROVOCO QUE TYSON SE PUSIERA MUY ROJO Y QUE A LOS DEMAS SE LES ESCAPARA UNA RISA POR LO BAJO**

**- HAGAN LO QUE SEA YO VERE LA COCINA, SI HAY MUEBLES AQUI, TALVES, HAIGA COMIDA- DIJO TYSON, VOLANDO HACIA LA SUPUESTA COCINA, IGNORANDO EL COMENTARIO DE KIARA**

**LA COCINA ERA INTEGRAL Y POR INCREIBLE QUE PARESCA, TYSON BUSCO Y BUSCO COMIDA EN EL REFRI, EN LAS ALACENAS Y MILAGROSAMENTE ENCONTRO COMIDA. Y FUE FELIZ A COMPARTIR SU HALLAZGO, CLARO, PERO NO SU COMIDA.**

**-HEY!!!!, MIREN LO QUE HALLE- GRITO A SUS AMIGOS - CHICOS?- AUNQUE SE DETUVO EN SECO AL NO HALLARLOS**

**MIENTRAS TANTO, CON LOS CHICOS...**

**KIARA SE HABIA ATREVIDO A SUBIR LAS ESCALERAS, SEGUIDA POR HILARY, MAX, RAY, KENNY Y KAI. **

**LUEGO DE CAMINAR POR UN BUEN DE RATO POR EL PASILLO, HALLARON 3 PUERTAS, Y DECIDIERON INVESTIGAR**

**- AQUI HAY UN CUARTO CON CAMAS!- EXCLAMO HILARY**

**- Y OTRO POR ACA- DIJO KENNY**

**- Y AQUI IGUAL- DIJO KIARA **

**LOS CUARTOS A LOS QUE HABIAN ENTRADO ERAN AMPLIOS TENIAN TAPICERIA DE COLORES AZULES, GRISES Y BEIGE, TENIAN DOS CAMAS CADA UNO Y UN TOCADOR**

**- NO PENSE QUE TENDRIAN CAMAS- DIJO KENNY**

**-HEY CHICOS DONDE SE HABIAN METIDO... HORALE!!!!- DIJO TYSON AL VER LOS CUARTOS**

**- SI MUY LINDOS, EL POBLEMA ES QUE SOMOS MUCHOS Y SOLO HAY 3 CUARTOS- DIJO RAY**

**- RIFA!!!!- DIJERON LA MAYORIA A EXEPCION DE KAI Y KIARA**

**- QUE ES RIFA???- PREGUNTO KIARA**

**- ES QUE CUANDO TENEMOS QUE ESCOJER PAREJAS LO DEJAMOS AL AZAR- EXPLICO HILARY**

**- OK-**

**CASUALMENTE KENNY TRAIA UN RECIBO DE UN SOFTWARE QUE HABIA COMPRADO Y TYSON UNA PLUMA QUE LE HABIA ROBADO A SU ABUELO. **

**// EN LA CASA DE TYSON//**

**ABUELO DE TYSON: ENTONCES FIRMARE ESTE RECIBO Y EL CONTRATO ESTA HECHO**

**SEÑOR DEL TRATO: MUY BIEN, TIENE PLUMA POR QUE YO NO**

**ABUELO DE TYSON: CLARO PALPANDOSE LOS BOLSILLOS HO NO MI PLUMA!!!!!! TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**//FIN DE RECORRIDO//**

**-TYSON, SE PUEDE SABER DE DONDE SACASTE ESA PLUMA- DIJO KIARA**

**- HEM... ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA-**

**// FLASH BACK //**

**-TYSON, NO HAS AGARRADO MI PLUMA VERDAD, LA NECESITO PARA CERRAR UN CONTRATO DE MI GRAN SUEÑO- DIJO ALGO PREOCUPADO EL ABUELO DE TYSON**

**- NO ABUELITO- DIJO TYSON CON MUCHO CARIÑO FINJIDO, SACANDOLE LA PLUMA DEL BOLSILLO DE LOS PANTALONES LIMPIOS DEL ABUELO QUE HABIA DEJADO EN EL SILLON - AL FIN MI ABUELO SUFRIRA, POR HABERME HECHO COMER ESPINACAS- DIJO PARA SI**

**EN ESO SE OYE QUE ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA**

**- YO VOY ABUELITO-**

**Y CUANDO TYSON HABRE LA PUERTA ALLI ESTAN KIARA Y KAI**

**- HOLA QUE BUENO QUE ME VIENES A VISITAR, Y ELLA QUIEN ES? TU NOVIA?-**

**- CALLATE, ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA Y ESTO NO ES UNA VISITA, ES UNA URGENCIA-**

**- OKI, PASEN-**

**// FIN FLASH BACK //**

**VOLVIENDO A LA HISTORIA...**

**YA ESCRITOS LOS NOMBRES, RECORTADOS Y DOBLADOS HISIERON PAREJAS DE PAPELES Y AL ABRIRLOS SE OBTUVIERON LOS SIGUIENTES RESULTADOS**

**.-TYSON, HILARY Y KENNY (OBIO QUE TYSON VOLVIO A DORMIR EN EL PISO, POR OBRA DE HILARY)**

**.-MAX Y RAY**

**.-KAI Y KIARA**

**LUEGO DE LAS DISCUSIONES POR LOS RESULTADOS, SE LORARON PONER DE ACUERDO**

**- HA SI, OIGAN, ALGO TENIA QUE DECIRLES- DIJO TYSON HACIENDO MEMORIA - HA SI HALLE COMIDA-**

**-HAY COMIDA???- PREGUNTO HILARY**

**- SIPI, VENGAN-**

**A KIARA LE DIO MALA ESPINA QUE LA CASA TUVIERA MUEBLES Y COMIDA, PERO COMO TENIA HAMBRE, NO LE DIO MUCHA IMPORTANCIA**

**-HEM... CHICOS YA ES MUY NOCHE- EMPEZO A DECIR HILARY AL VER QUE EL SOL SE PONIA POR COMPLETO **

**-DEVE DE HABER LUZ AQUI- DIJO MAX**

**Y TENIAN RAZON, LUEGO DE BUSCAR Y BUSCAR POR MUCHO A CIEGAS PUDIERON ENCENDER LA LUZ. LUEGO DE ESTA BUSQUEDA TUVIERON UNA CENA MUY DELISIOSA, Y PARA TERMINAR DECIDIERON IRSE A ACOSTAR A SUS HABIACIONES PREVIAMENTE DESIGNADAS**

**-BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS- GRITO TYSON - HEY, OTRA VEZ EN EL PISO???????-**

**-LO SIENTO- DIJO HILARY MALICIOSAMENTE**

**POR OTRA PARTE EN LA HABITACION DE MAX Y RAY**

**-BUENAS NOCHES, MAX- **

**- IGUAL- DIJO MAX PARA LUEGO QUEDAR PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO**

**Y CON KAI Y KIARA**

**KIARA ESTABA PEINANDOSE, EN EL TOCADOR Y KAI SOLO LEIA UN LIBRO QUE HABIA SIDO ABANDOADO AÑOS ATRAS DEBAJO DE SU CAMA**

**- DE QUE VA EL LIBRO??- PREGUNTO A KAI REFIRIENDOSE AL LIBRO YA QUE LO HABIA VISTO POR EL ESPEJO, Y COMO ES OBIO KAI NO RESPONDIO, NI SIQUIERA LEVANTO LA MIRADA, ESTO HISO QUE KIARA DEJARA EL CEPILLO, SE LEVANTARA, FUERA DIRECTO HACIA KAI Y LE ARREBATARA EL LIBRO**

**- SE PIDE PERMISO SABIAS?-**

**-SIPI, TE LO PEDI- DIJO KIARA - VEAMOS... MISTERIOS DE LA OTRA VIDA "LOS VAMPIROS SALEN DE NOCHE"- LEYO EL TITULO - VAYA NO PENSE QUE TE GUSTARIAN ESTE TIPO DE LIBROS**

**-TE IMPORTA?- DIJO ARREBATANDOLE EL LIBRO A KIARA**

**- PERFECTO, ENTONCES A DORMIR- DIJO KIARA AL APAGAR LAS LUCES**

**PERO DE PRONTO A ESCASOS 2 MINUTOS DE APAGAR LA LUZ, UN RUIDO ESTREPITOSO, AFUERA EN EL PATIO, LEVANTO A NUESTROS AMIGOS DE SUS SUEÑOS**

**- OISTE ESO?- DIJO KIARA, LEVANTANDOSE DE SU CAMA COMO UN RESORTE**

**AUNQUE KAI ES MUY VALIENTE, PERO ES HUMANO, ASINTIO UN POCO NERVIOSO, AUNQUE LO DISIMULABA MUY BIEN**

**DE PRONTO EN EL ESPEJO DEL TOCADOR DEL CUARTO DE KIARA SE DIBUJO UNA SOMBRA ESPECTRAL QUE ASUSTARIA HASTA EL MAS VALIENTE CABALLERO DE LA ERA MEDIEVAL (Y ESO QUE NO ME GUSTA LA HISTORIA), HASTA A JAIME MAUSSAN Y ESO ES YA DECIR MUCHO**

**-KAI, ESO ES UN ...-**

**CONTINUARA...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: ojala les haya gustado n-n ha y _aprovechando que no esta kai... _tengo una pregunta: deveria poner un romance?, no soy buena para eso pero lo intentare, he pensado en un kiaraXkai, pero no se, o un hilaryXtyson, ustedes que opinan (les pregunto para que me sigan leyendo nnU)???

ty: te oi !!!!!

kr: y ????, tu haces lo que se me plaska ¬¬

m: kiara, recibiste regalo de navidad?

kr: no T-T, este fic es mi regalo de mi para mi xS

ty: jajajajaja

kr: ¬¬, deverias saber que mi mejor regalo, es la satisfaccion de los lectores, atraves de sus Reviews ¬¬

ty: ok, n-n, vine a recordarte que les digas a nuestros lectores una feliz navidad y...

kr: a si y les deseo una:

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

kr: ke bueno ke se me ocurrio

ty: ¬¬

kiara: ñ-ñ

chao!


	9. Un Encuentro En El Bosque

kr: hello!, hola a todos mis amigs lectores, les presento aki mi ultimo fic del año T-T

ty: vamos, si mañana actualizaras de nuevo

kr: pero hoy es el ultimo dia del año ¬¬, osea ubikate, ke tu no lo celebras?

ty: si, pero, yo no me tomo una sobredosis de chokolate y sidra el ultimo dia del año ¬¬

kr: no, solo te comes: el recalentado de navidad, carne asada, tamales, papas fritas, y para acompañar...un tekila y un vino, ha y todo lo ke este a tu alcanze ¬¬

ty: hem...yo... vamos es año nuevo, no devemos pelear n-n

kr: ¬¬

ty: ñ-ñ, hem...Max!, mi amigo maxie...

-entra max muy despistado

m: hey, ke rayos te ocurre tyson?...ha ya, apoco kiara te mato kon la mirada de nuevo???

ty: si Y-Y

kr: ¬¬

m: si, hem...kiara, no es temprano para...he...pues...no se...pa ke se te aya subido?

kr: bueno...tienes razon n-n, creo ke me tome temprano la sidra

-entra kai

kr: kai, amigo!!!

k: y esta borracha?

kr: no estoy borracha ¬¬, aunke para lo ke kiero hacer, si lo estare

k: OO

ty: pervertida

kr: que????!!!!!!, si yo solo kiero...ASESINARTE!!!!

ty: O-O, he...si hilary...ya voi...

h: que?, yo no te hable

ty: ¬¬

kr: mientras convenso a este par de locos ke no estoy borracha, he aki el fic

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**UN ENCUENTRO EN EL BOSQUE**

**KAI Y KIARA, ESTABAN SEGADOS, POR LA LUZ QUE DEPRONTO LES PEGO DE LLENO, EN ESA OSCURIDAD TAN PROFUNDA, LUEGO DE QUE ESA MISTERIOSA SOMBRA APARECIESE**

**-KAI, ESO ES...-EMPEZO KIARA **

**-SI... UN ORACULO- TERMINO KAI**

**UNA COSA TRANSPARENTE, PERO VISIBLE, COMO UN FANTASMA, CON FORMA DE UNA MUJER, CON VESTIDO LARGO Y BLANCO, LOS MIRABA FIJAMENTE**

**-QUE QUIERES?- DIJO NERVIOSA KIARA, PARA SU SORPRESA ESA COSA VOLTEO A VERLA FIJAMENTE Y DIJO**

**-"ACRECA ES LAM LE EUQ ODADIUC RENET"- DIJO PARA LUEGO DESAPARECER EN CON UNA ONDA DE VIENTO FUERTE, DEVOLVIENDO AL CUARTO SU TOTAL OSCURIDAD**

**-QUE FUE... ESO?- DIJO KIARA MUY CONFUNDIDA, POR AQUELLA ESCENA, ANTES VISTA**

**-NO SABES LO QUE ES UN ORACULO?- DIJO KAI, YA MAS REPUESTO DE LA IMPRESION**

**-SI, ES UN MENSAJE, DEL FUTURO, PERO QUIERO DECIR...QUE QUISO DECIRNOS?-**

**-ES UN ANTIGUO LENGUAJE, QUE ESCRIBIERON LOS ANTIGUOS HECHIZEROS, U ORACULOS DE ANTES.- SE OYO DECIR A ALGUIEN DESDE LA PUERTA, KAI Y KIARA MIRARON HACIA ALLA**

**-RAY, CUANTO LLEVAS ALLI?- DIJO KIARA**

**-LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA VER LO QUE HA PASADO- **

**-OYE QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO?- PREGUNTO KIARA A SU PRIMO**

**-QUISO DECIR...-**

**-CUIDADO QUE EL MAL SE HACERCA- SE APRESURO A DECIR KAI**

**-EXACTO-**

**-GUAU, KAI, QUE BUENO QUE SABES LEER, DE SEGURO LO LEISTE EN UN LIBRO- BROMEO KIARA**

**-ESO NO TE IMPORTA- DIJO UN POCO NERVIOSO ANTE LA SONRISA DE KIARA, EN SU INTENTO DE SARCASMO**

**-COMO SEA, LO MEJOR SERA DORMIR- DIJO RAY ,AL COMPRENDER LA SITUACION DE AQUELLOS DOS**

**-BUENAS NOCHES RAY-**

**-BUENAS NOCHES KIARA- DIJO PARA IRSE A SU CUARTO**

**-BUENO...KAI... ESTE...B...BUENAS NOCHES- SUSURRO AL VER QUE KAI, YA ESTABA DORMIDO, O AL MENOS ESO PARECIA**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, KAI SE LEVANTO MUY TEMPRANO, Y SE LE HISO EXTRAÑO QUE KIARA NO ESTUVIERA ALLI, YA QUE NO ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO A QUE OTRO SE LEVANTARA MAS TEMPRANO QUE EL, DESIDIO A IR AL BOSQUE QUE HABIA POR ALLI, CERCANO A LA MANSION, TALVEZ ALLI ENCONTRARIA LA PAZ Y LA TRANQUILIDAD QUE EL DESEABA, PERO HALLARIA TODO LO CONTRARIO**

**-HA HOLA KAI- SALUDO KIARA, MIENTRAS SE METIA AL AGUA DE UN CLAVADO, DE LA LAGUNA CERCANA ALLI**

**-QUE RAYOS HACES?-**

**-NO VES,? PUES NADAR-**

**KAI, LA MIRO DE ARRIBA A ABAJO CUANDO ESTA SALIO PARA TOMAR UNA TOALLA, CERCA DEL ARBOL DONDE NADABA**

**-QUE?- DIJO PONIENDOSE ROJA AL VER QUE KAI LA MIRABA MUY ATENTAMENTE - HA, TE PREGUNTARAS DE DONDE SAQUE EL TRAJE DE BAÑO ¿NO?-**

**DIJO PARA OCULTAR SU NERVIOSISMO**

**-S..SOLO DIGO QUE NO ENTIENTO, POR QUE TE GASTAS EL DINERO EN ROPA, CUANDO INTENTAMOS HIUR- DIJO TAMBIEN ALGO NERVIOSO AL VER QUE KIARA SE LE HACERCABA**

**-PUES... UNA CHICA DEVE VENIR PREVENIDA PARA TODO- DIJO QUIÑANDOLE UN OJO A KAI, QUE PROVOCO QUE SE LE SUBIERA EL COLOR A LAS MEJILLAS - AHORA VUELVO, ME VOY A CAMBIAR-**

**_-RAYOS, JAMAS ME HABIA SENTIDO ASI, PERO ¿POR QUE? ¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?- _PENSO PARA SI, MIENTRAS MIRABA COMO KIARA SE ALEJABA A LA MANSION**

**KAI, SE RECOSTO, EN EL CASPED, TALVES SI PODRIA TENER PAZ ALLI.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO KIARA ENTRABA A SU CUARTO TRATANDO DE NO LLAMAR LA ATENCION, LUEGO DE VESTIRSE, KIARA SE DETUVO EN LA SALA, YA QUE SE HALLABA RAY ALLI**

**-VEO QUE TE LEVANTASTE TEMPRANO RAY-**

**-SI, ADONDE VAS?- DIJO AL VER QUE KIARA SE DIRIJIA HACIA LA PUERTA **

**-AFUERA TALVEZ-**

**-TEN MUCHO CUIDADO-**

**-HA YA, POR LA ADVERTENCIA DEL ORACULO?-**

**-NO TE BURLES, TALVES SEA VERDAD, SABES, IRE A INVESTIGAR ALREDEDOR, TALVES HAIGA UN LUGAR PARA COMPRAR ALIMENTO- DIJO MIENTRAS SALIA JUNTO CON KIARA HACIA EL EXTERIOR**

**-NO ME DIGAS TYSON SE TRAGO TODO ¿NO?-**

**-EXACTO, TE VEO LUEGO, NO TARDARE- DIJO RAY, MIENTRAS TOMABA UN CAMINO HACIA ARRIBA**

**LUEGO DE QUE RAY SE FUERA, KIARA DECIDIO A EXPLORAR EL BOSQUE, TOMO UN SENDERO ALGO OSCURO, TENIA MIEDO, PERO SIN DUDA LA CURIOSIDAD ERA INMENSA**

**_-CON QUE LA CURIOSIDAD MATO AL GATO... PERO A ESTE GATO, NADIE LO MATA_- DIJO PARA SI MIENTRAS SE INTERNABA, MAS Y MAS EN AQUEL SENDERO OSCURO**

**LUEGO DE CAMINAR POR VARIOS MINUTOS, Y AL NO HALLAR NADA, DECIDIO DARSE LA VUELTA Y REGRESARSE, PERO EN ESO, OYO UN RUIDO QUE VENIA DESDE MAS LEJOS DEL BOSQUE**

**-DEBERIA IRME AHORA...NA, MEJOR SIGO- DIJO KIARA CORRIENDO HACIA AQUEL RUIDO**

**DE PRONTO SE DETUVO EN SECO AL OIR UNAS VOCES Y TRAS OCULTARSE DETRAS DE UN ARBOL SE DISPUSO A OIR**

**-RAYOS, NO PENSE QUE NOS VAYAS A TRAICIONAR- SE OYO DECIR CON DESESPERACION A UN CHICO**

**-NO LO HARE, TALA, PERO NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTA FARSA-**

**-RAYOS DYLAN, QUE, NO TE GUSTA EL DINERO?-**

**-NO ES ESO, PERO...-**

**-NO TE ESTARAS ACOBARDANDO, CIERTO?-**

**-YO... NO!-**

**-HACES UN BUEN TRABAJO, CON EL AUTO, Y TE PAGAN BIEN- **

**- LO SE, SABES, DEVO IRME-**

**-VETE, Y RECUERDA, PIENSATELO-**

**DICHO ESTO EL CHICO LAMADO DYLAN SE FUE Y SE INTERNO MAS EN EL BOSQUE**

**-_AHORA SI DEVO IRME_- DIJO KIARA, MIENTRAS SE DAVA LA VUELTA, PERO UNA MANO LA SUJETABA FUERTEMENTE DEL HOMBRO**

**-QUE HACES AQUI?-**

**-HE...YO...PUES,,,NADA Y TU TALA?-**

**-CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS AQUI- **

**-ACABO DE LLEGAR, PERO SI ESTAS MUY OCUPADO PUES... ME VOY- DIJO DANDOSE LA VUELTA**

**-NO, ESPERA,- LA DETUVO -NO LE DIGAS A NADIE QUE ME VISTE-**

**-POR QUE?...B...BUENO...LO HARE...HAORA, PUEDO PREGUNTARTE ALGO?-**

**-QUE?- DIJO SIN SOLTARLE EL HOMBRO**

**-QUE HACES AQUI?- AL OIR ESA PREGUNTA ,TALA, AGARRO MAS FUERTE EL HOMBRO DE KIARA - HEY...-**

**-NADA, AHORA VETE- DIJO SOLTANDOLE EL HOMBRO - Y TEN CUIDADO- DIJO PARA OCULTAR EL NERVIOSISMO QUE SENTIA**

**-VAYA, ESTA MAS RARO QUE NUNCA PERO...-KIARA NO PUDO TERMINAR LA FRASE, YA QUE UN RUIDO DE UN DISPARO LE QUITO LAS PALABRAS DE LA BOCA**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MIENTRAS EN LA MANSION...**

**-RAYOS!, YA SON LAS DOCE- DIJO HILARY MIRANDO AL RELOJ MAS CERCANO**

**-Y QUE?- DIJO TYSON DESPERTANDOSE**

**-COMO?, ES MUY TARDE, YA TODOS SE HAN LEVANTADO- DIJO MIRANDO ALREDEDOR -HASTA KENNY, TODO POR ESE ESTUPIDO RUIDO QUE ME LEVANTO Y NO ME DEJO DORMIR-**

**-Y POR QUE NO ENVEZ DE GRITAR, TE PARAS Y YA, ADEMAS SI MAL NO RECUERDO, TE LEVANTASTE MUY ASUSTADA, Y ME PEDISTE AYUDA?-**

**-MUY CHISTOSO TYSON,-**

**-A QUE NO ES VERDAD?-**

**-SOLO LA MITAD- DIJO ALGO NERVIOSA HILARY, PERO REACCIONO AL VER QUE TYSON LA ESTABA MIRANDO -HEY, QUE MIRAS, LEVANTATE YA HOLGAZAN!!!!**

**-YA, YA ME PARO,- DIJO AL VER A HILARY EN EL MARCO DE LA PUERTA.**

**-PERO SI ME PEDISTE AYUDA-**

**-CLARO QUE NO, SOLO ME LEVANTE ASUSTADA- DIJO INDIGNADA**

**-SEGURA?- A TYSON LE ENCATABA HACER ENOJAR A HILARY, LE GUSTABA VER COMO SE PONA ROJA, DE DESESPERACION Y NO ERA POR QUE LA ODIABA, SINO POR OTRAS RAZONES DISTINTAS -_ES LINDA CUANDO SE ENOJA... RAYOS, PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!!!- _DIJO PARA SI**

**AL SALIR, TODO ESTABA EN ORDEN, MAX ESTABA ARREGLANDO LA CAMIONETA, KENNY, LE DECIA QUE HACER ATRAVES DE DIZZY**

**-OIGAN Y RAY?- PREGUNTO HILARY**

**-FUE A BSCAR COMIDA- CONTESTO MAX DESDE ABAJO DE LA CAMIONETA**

**-Y KIARA?- DIJO TYSON**

**-SE HA LEVANTADO TEMPRANO- INFORMO KENNY**

**-Y KAI?-**

**-IGUAL-**

**EN ESO LLEGA RAY**

**-HOLA CHICOS, BUENAS NOTICIAS, ENCONTRE UNA GASOLINERIA-**

**-GENIAL- DIJERON TODOS**

**-HEY KAI- DIJO RAY QUE HABI VISTO QUE KAI VOLVIA DE SU PASEO -PODRIAS IR POR KIARA-**

**-POR QUE YO?- DIJO MIENTRAS SE HACERCABA MAS**

**RAY NO DIJO NADA, PERO CONVENSIO A KAI CON UNA DE SUS MIRADAS, QUE SOLO LE SALIAN CUANDO QUERIA ALGO, Y SABIENDO O SUPONIENDO LA SITUACION DE AQUELLOS DOS PUES... SE LE SALIO**

**-BIEN, Y ES LO UNICO QUE ARE-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MIENTRAS, KIARA, CORRIA A MAS NO PODER, SENTIA AUN QUE ALGUIEN LA SEGUIA, Y LAS BALAS NO CESABAN**

**-_DEVO IR MAS RAPIDO_...QUE?- DIJO AL SENTIR QUE UNA MANO LA TOMABA POR SU MUÑECA Y LA JALABA PARA QUE CORRIERA MAS RAPIDO -KAI?!-**

**-NO HABLES, SOLO CORRE-**

**-YO...ESTA BIEN-**

**TANTO ERA EL DESEO DE HUIR DE ALLI QUE NO SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE UNA BALA LE ROZO A KIARA POR EL BRAZO**

**-CORRE MAS RAPIDO- LA APRESURO KAI **

**-YA ACABO?...HEY... CUIDADO!!- **

**KIARA Y KAI, TROPEZARON CON UNA PIEDRA, ESTO HISO QUE RODARON COLINA ABAJO, Y CALLERAN AL RIO DONDE TERMINABA LA COLINA.**

**EL SILENCIO DESPUES DE LA CAIDA, NO SE ESPERO**

**-YA...SE FUERON?- PREGUNTO KIARA -HEY A DONDE VAS?- PREGUNTO AL VER QUE KAI SALIA DEL LAGO Y SE HIBA - TE HABLO!!!!!- AL OIR ESO KAI SE DIO VUELTA Y DIJO**

**-QUE QUIERES, QUE HAGA, ESTOY TODO MOJADO Y ES TU CULPA!- DIJO KAI, SEÑALANDOLA Y GRITANDO**

**-MI, CULPA!!!???, PERDON, PERO NADIE TE DIJO QUE VINIERAS POR MI- DIJO KIARA LEVANTANDO LA VOZ MUY OFENDIDA**

**-ESO, ME OBLIGARON, Y SI NO HUBIERA LLEGADO, NI PENSAR LO QUE TE HABRIA PASADO-**

**- Y QUE, ACASO TE IMPORTA!!!!!!???- **

**-SI, ME IMPORTA!!!- ANTE ESA CONTESTACION KIARA DEJO DE MIRARLO CON ODIO, Y VOLVIO A LA NORMALIDAD, KAI SE DIO LA VUELTA, YA QUE SINTIO QUE SE PONIA ROJO -_MALDICION, YO Y MI BOCA_- DIJO PARA SI, EL SILENCIO INVADIO EL BOSQUE POR UNOS SEGUNDOS HASTA QUE KIARA LO ROMPIO**

**-YO...EN...S...SERIO?- KIARA TAMBIEN SE RUBORIZO UN POCO SIN DAR CREDITO A LO QUE HABIA OIDO ANTES**

**-SI...NO QUISIERA, EXPLICARLES A LOS DEMAS QUE HAS MUERTO, ESO NO ME CORRESPODE- DIJO RECUPERANDOSE Y HABLANDO CON SU VOZ NORMAL, HIBA A SEGUIR CAMINANDO, PERO LA RISA DE KIARA LO DETUVO, UNA VEZ MAS -Y AHORA QUE TE PARESE GRASIOSO?-**

**-ES QUE...MIRANOS...PELEANDO...CUANDO DEVERIAMOS DE AGRADECER QUE NINGUNA BALA NOS DIO- DIJO ESBOSANDO UNA MEDIA SONRISA DE RESIGNACION Y SARCASMO -VAMONOS Y... OLVIDA LA DISCUCION DE ANTES, GRACIAS POR AYUDARME- DIJO, PASANDO POR UN LADO DE KAI**

**-QUE?-**

**-ESO, OLVIDA TODO-**

**-OYE...AUN NO ME HAS DICHO QUE HACIAS ALLA- **

**-YO...HEM...YA TE DIJE...SOLO EXPLORAR- DIJO NERVIOSA, RECORDANDO LAS PALABRAS DE TALA -UNA COSA, NO LE DIGAS A NADIE, LO QUE OCURRIO, QUIERES?-**

**-CREES QUE TENGO GANAS DE HABLAR?-**

**-NO- DIJO KIARA RIENDO**

**YA HABIAN LLEGADO A DONDE SUS AMIGOS LOS ESPERABAN LISTOS PARA EL VIAJE**

**-KIARA, KAI!- DIJO RAY -DEVEMOS IRNOS AHORA, YA ENCONTRE UNA GASOLINERIA,-**

**-OYE RAY Y ENTRASTE?- PREGUNTO TYSON AL VER QUE RAY NO LLEVAVA COMIDA NI NADA**

**-NO, ES QUE ESTA MUY LEJANA, SOLO LA VI, ES POR ESO QUE IREMOS TODOS EN LA CAMIONETA- **

**-Y JUSTO A TIEMPO, YA ACABAMOS DE ARREGLARLA- DIJO MAX**

**-ENTONCES, QUE ESPERAMOS, VAMONOS- DIJO KIARA**

**TODOS, YA SUBIDOS EN LA CAMIONETA, ESTABAN DISPUESTOS A HACER EL VIAJE DE NUEVA CUENTA, RAY, SE OFRECIO A MANEJAR, YA QUE TENIA UN ASUNTO QUE TRATAR, Y KIARA A RELEVARLO DESPUES, RAY OCUPO EL ASIENTO DEL CONDUCTOR, Y KIARA SE SENTO A SU LADO, LOS DEMAS HIBAN ATRAS. Y ASI, RAY PUSO EL MOTOR EN MARCHA Y LA CAMIONETA SALIO, HACIA UN NUEVO LUGAR**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kr: si!!, ahora si me salio mas largo ke los demas, wi!!!!!!, y lo del oraculo fue una tonteria ke yo invente n-nUu

ty: y luego dices ke no estas boracha ¬¬

kr: tyson!!!!!!!, ven aca te voy a...he...hola chicos ñ-ñ

-entran todos y ven la "escenita"

ty: kai, amigo AYUDAME!!!!!

k: disculpa, te conosco? (/sigue camnando de largo, hacia kiara y le susurra/) _recuerdame ayudarte a asesinar a tyson_

kr: n-n, _claro_

ty: "algo me dice ke devo irme, o no llegare hasta el año nuevo (/se va sigilosamente/)"

kr: bueno, amigos lectores, hoy akaba un año mas y aunke solo eskribi desde diciembre, kiero agradecrles a los ke me han leido y kiero dar un gracias muy especial a mis lectoras ke me han dejado Reviews:

**kaily hiwatari**

**y a **

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

**¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

Espero ke a tods les vaya muy bien este año nuevo ke viene

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**CHAO**


	10. La Villa De Brownsville

kr: hola a todos!!!!, graxias X leerme aki, empezando un año mas, wi!!!!!

ty: milagro, no lo dijiste con sarcasmo

kr: ¬¬, crei haberte eliminado

ty: pos, ya ves ke...NO!!! jajajajajaja... (/se aleja riendose muy tipo sicopata/)

kr: O-O, hem...bueno, kiero decir tambien ke hiba a actualizar ayer, pero, ho no, ke kren????

todos: ke??? (/muy aburridos/)

kr: vino mi...PRIMA!!

todos: ke miedo (/aun kon nara de aburridos/)

kr: aunke no lo krean, y saben ke???

todos: ke??? (/mas aburridos ke antes/)

kr: me incito a jugar a...Las muñecas!!! Y-Y, no saben el trauma ke me dejo, y mi mama, enves de defenderme, me obligo, y saben kuantos años tiene mi prima????

todos: kuantos (/kon kara de sueño/)

kr: 10, y yo 14, T.T, aunke supongo ke me hiso recordar un poko lo ke asiamos antes ñ-ñ, aunke prefiero los videojuegos!, wi!!!!!!!

ty: eso es todo?

kr: tu ya te hibas ¿no?

ty: ha si n-n, solo les dire he aki el fic (/se va volando/)...

todos:O-OUu

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LA VILLA DE BROWNSVILLE**

**YA TODOS ESTABAN ACOMODADOS PARA LLEGAR EN LA GASOLINERIA, TYSON Y HILARY, COMO SIEMPRE ESTABAN DISCUTIENDO, POR UNA COSA TAN RIDICULA**

**-EL CIELO ES AZUL, POR QUE TIENE AGUA- AFIRMO TYSON VIENDO EL CIELO**

**-QUE NO, ES AZUL..PORQUE...PORQUE...LOS CIENTIFICOS DICEN- **

**-QUE NO-**

**-QUE SI-**

**Y MIENTRAS ELLOS DISCUTIAN, MAX SOLO LEIA UNA REVISTA QUE SE HABIA ALLADO DEBAJO DE SU ASIENTO, KAI, COMO SIEMPRE, CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS Y PENSANDO -"_POR QUE VINE_"-**

**RAY Y KIARA, SOLO PLATICABAN DE TODO EL TIEMPO EN NO SE HABIAN VISTO**

**-OYE, YA LES CONTASTE LO DEL ORACULO- PREGUNTO RAY A KIARA**

**-NOP, DILES TU-**

**-OIGAN CHICOS, AYER EN LA MADRUGADA NO OIERON ALGO-**

**-SI- DIJERON A CORO MENOS TYSON**

**-YO NOP, HAY...DIGO SI- DIJO AL SENTIR UN CODASO DE HILARY EN EL ESTOMAGO**

**-BUENO, ESQUE AYER UN ORACULO VISITO A KIARA Y A KAI-**

**-EL ORACULO DEL AMOR?- BROMEO TYSON, UNA BROMA QUE FUE APAGADA POR LA MIRADA ASESINA DE KAI - OK, OK..ME CALLO-**

**-Y QUE DIJO- PREGUNTO KENNY**

**-QUE TENGAN CUIDADO-**

**-YA CUANDO NOS ADVIERTE, CUANDO YA NOS TIRO UN CARRO POR EL VACIO?- DIJO EL INCREDULO DE TYSON**

**-OIGAN, YA LLEGAMOS- ANUNCIO MAX**

**HABIAN LLEGADO A LA GASOLINERIA Y SE HABIAN BAJADO, AL ENTRAR COGIERON LO MAS NECESITADO, COMIDA POR PARTE DE TYSON, BEBIDAS POR MAX, HILARY REVISTAS, KIARA UN MAPA, RAY COSAS UTILES COMO UN ENCENDEDOR Y COSAS ASI, Y KAI, BUENO, EL SOLO PAGO **

**YA HABIAN ARRASADO CON LA TIENDA Y SE HABIAN SUBIDO DE VUELTA A LA CAMIONETA, PERO AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE HIBA A OSCURESER, KIARA SE DIRIJIO AL TENDERO Y LE PREGUNTO**

**-DISCULPE, SABE DONDE PODEMOS PASAR LA NOCHE-**

**-AQUI NO HAY NINGUN CUARTO, PERO MAS ALLA A DOS DIAS EN CARRO, HAY UNA VILLA- INDICO**

**-A DOS DIAS?!!- GRITO KIARA AL VER QUE ERA MUY LEJOS**

**-ES LO MAS CERCANO- DIJO MOLESTO **

**-HEM...VIENE EN EL MAPA?- DIJO ALGO AVERGONZADA **

**-CLARO, ALLI- DIJO SEÑALANDO UN PUNTO ROJO EN EL MAPA QUE KIARA TRAIA**

**-GRACIAS- SALIO A PASO RAPIDO KIARA**

**KIARA SE DIRIJIO HACIA LOS DEMAS Y LES MENCIONO LO DE LA VILLA Y ELLOS AL VER LO TARDE QUE ERA ACCEDIERON**

**-PERO, YA ES NOCHE- DIJO MAX, UN POCO CANSADO**

**-NO SE PREOCUPEN, YO MANEJARE- SE OFRECIO KIARA - YO LLEVO EL MAPA-**

**-Y YO LA RELEVARE- DIJO RAY -USTEDES DUERMANSE SI QUIEREN**

**TODOS ENTRARON EN LA CAMIONETA Y TAN PRONTO SE SENTARON QUEDARON DORMIDOS, INCLUSIVE KAI**

**YA HABIA PASADO COMO UNA HORA CUANDO RAY DESPERTO **

**-VAYA, QUE LINDO SILENCIO- DIJO KIARA, AL VER QUE RAY DESPERTABA**

**-SI, SIN QUE HILARY NI TYSON , SE PELEEN-**

**-PARESCEN ODIARSE MUCHO- PREGUNTO KIARA SIN QUITAR LA VISTA DEL CAMINO**

**-NI CREAS, DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN PASO- DIJO VOLTEANDO, PARA VER QUE ESTUVIERAN DORMIDOS, VOLTEO LUEGO CON KIARA Y LE DIJO **

**-OYE...KIARA...DIME LA VERDAD, COMO PRIMOS-**

**-QUE ES, YA ME ASUSTASTE-**

**-¿TE...TE GUSTA KAI?- **

**ESTA PREGUNTA HISO QUE KIARA, FRENARA EN SECO, PERO POR SUERTE NADIE SE DESPERTO**

**-YO...BUENO...QUIEN...COMO SE TE OCURRE ESO?- DIJO ALGO SONROJADA**

**-VAMOS, KIARA, SOMOS PRIMOS Y YO SOLO LO ADIVINE- **

**-PUES...-**

**-SABES, TE VES CANSADA, DEJA QUE YO MANEJE- DIJO AL ARIR SU PUERTA Y CAMBIANDOSE DE LUGAR CON KIARA**

**-AHORA DIME LA VERDAD- DIJO RAY ENSENDIENDO EL MOTOR DEL COCHE**

**-YO...NO...HEM...BUENO...EL...ES, UN AMIGO- DIJO AUN MAS ROJA**

**-SEGURA?, VAMOS KIARA NO LE DIRE A NADIE, SOMOS PRIMOS, VALE-**

**-SE...SEGURO?-**

**-CLARO-**

**-ER...BUENO, TALVES UN POCO- DIJO APARTANDO SU VISTA DE RAY**

**-SI O NO?-**

**-YO...-**

**KIARA, YA NO PUDO AGUANTAR MAS, TENIA QUE DESAOGARSE CON ALGUIEN Y QUIEN MEJOR QUE SU PRIMO, PERO, COMO LE HIBA A DECIR SU GRAN PROBLEMA, ESO ES LO QUE ELLA PENSABA**

**-BUENO, SI- DIJO TRAS DAR UN GRAN SUSPIRO **

**-LO SABIA-**

**-QUE!!!!????, TU...YA LO... YA LO SABIAS?-**

**-SI, OYE, TE CONOSCO, A PESAR DE QUE NO HAYAMOS ESTADO MUCHO TIEMPO JUNTOS- DIJO RAY RIENDO**

**-YA AMANECIO?- DIJO MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA, **

**-SI, Y CREO QUE LOS DEMAS YA ESTAN DESPERTANDO-**

**-RAY,-**

**-SI?-**

**-NO LE DIGAS A NADIE-**

**-CLARO-**

**TODOS YA SE ESTABAN LEVANTANDO, Y CLARO, SEGUIAN SUS DISCUCIONES ETERNAS**

**-OYE, ENTONSES EL CIELO ES AZUL POR QUE TIENE AGUA- DEFENDIO TYSON**

**-QUE NO!!!!-**

**-GENIAL YA VAN OTRA VEZ- DIJO MAX A KENNY -COMO LOS SOPORTAS EN LA ESCUELA?-**

**-SIMPLE, NO LES HAGO CASO-**

**-CLARO QUE SI- SIGUIO TYSON**

**-QUE NO- **

**TAN ENTRETENIDOS ESTABAN EN LA PELEA QUE NI CUENTA SE HABIAN DADO DE QUE ESTABAN MUY CERCA, CASI A APUNTO DE BESARSE, ASI PERMANECIERON UN SEGUNDO QUE FUE ETERNO, TODOS PENSAAN QUE ALGO OCURRIRA, PERO HILARY RECOBRO LA CORDURA Y VOLVIO A SU ASIENTO, Y TYSON HISO LO MISMO AMBOS CON LA CARA ROJA COMO UN TOMATE AUNQUE EL SILENCIO LOS INVADIO, TYSON LO ROMPIO**

**-TIENE AGUA- AIRMO TYSON**

**-CONTIGO NO SE PUDE!- DIJO ENOJADA HILARY, IGNORANDOLO**

**-_QUE NUNCA SE CALLAN?, Y PENSAR QUE PODRIA ESTAR ENTRENANDO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO_- PENSO PARA SI KAI, QUE SOLO ESCUCHABA LA CONVERSASION **

**-OYE KIARA FALTA MUCHO?- PREGUNTO MAX**

**KIARA, PARESIA EN LAS NUBES, AUN PENSANDO EN LA PLATICA DE ELLA Y RAY**

**-HEY, KIARA!!!-**

**-QUE!?, HA SI NO NO FALTA MUCHO- DIJO VOLVIENDO EN SI - SOLOLO QUE QUEDA DE ESTE DIA Y LA NOCHE Y PARA MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA LLEGAMOS-**

**-GENIAL- DIJO TYSON SARCASTICAMENTE**

**-OYE KAI, CREES QUE PUEDAS MANEJAR TU POR UN RATO, YA ESTOY N POCO CANSADO- DIJO RAY DIRIJIENDOSE A KAI, KIARA, AL OIR ESA PETISION SOLO LE DIRIJIO UNA MIRADA DE AUXILIO A RAY, QUE ESTE IGNORO POR COMPLETO -_SABIA QUE RAY NO ERA DE FIAR_- PENSO KIARA PARA SI, YA QUE LA HABIA DEJADO ADELANTE CON KAI**

**-MIENTRAS NO SOPORTE A TYSON, POR MI MEJOR- DIJO EL CHICO DRANZER**

**LAS COSAS SEGUIAN IGUAL, NADA INTERESANTE QUE CONTAR SOBRE LO TRANSCURRIDO EN ESE MOMENTO, KAI MANEJABA, RAY DORMIA, TYSON Y HILARY ENVES DE DISCUTIR AHORA JUGABAN A CONTAR ARBOLES**

**-SON TREINTA- **

**-NO CUARENTA, NO SABES CONTAR TYSON?-**

**BUENO, SEGUIAN IGUAL, DISCUTIENDO, KENNY JUGABA SOLITARIO CON DIZZY, MAX OIA MUSICA, QUE POR CASUALIDAD TAMBIEN SE HABIA ALLADO ABAJO DE SU ASIENTO, KIARA SOLO MIRABA POR LA VENTANA Y KAI CONDUCIA. **

**AFUERA SE APRESIABA UN LINDO Y HERMOSO ATARDECER**

**-KIARA...- DIJO RAY TOCANDOLE EL HOMBRO A SU PRIMA -VEO QUE TE ESTAS DURMIENDO, TE CAMBIARE EL LUGAR-**

**-ESTA BIEN. DIJO KIARA BOSTESANDO -KAI, PODRIAS PARAR LA CAMIONETA UN MINUTO-**

**KAI, NO CONTESTO SIMPLEMENTE SE PARO, Y RAY SE APROVECHO PARA CAMBIARLE EL LUGAR A KIARA**

**-"NO HAGAS NADA ESTUPIDO, QUIERES"- LE SUSURRO KIARA A RAY**

**-"CLARO QUE NO"- DIJO, AUNQUE SUS INTENSIONES NO ERAN LAS MISMAS**

**KIARA AL PASARSE AL ASIENTO DE ATRAS QUEDO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA.**

**-KAI, SI QUIERES YO CONDUSCO- DIJO RAY AL PERCATARSE DE QUE SU PRIMA ESTABA DORMIDA**

**-DA IGUAL- DIJO, AUNQUE NO LO PODIA NEGAR, MANEJAR DOCE HORAS SEGUIDAS Y ESTAR DESPIERTO NO ERA FACIL**

**YA CAMIADOS DE LUGAR RAY SE PERCATO UNA VEZ MAS DE QUE TODOS ESTUVIERAN DORMIDOS Y COMENZO SU LABOR**

**-QUE DIFICIL ES SER TU, NO?- PREGUNTO RAY**

**-QUE QUIERES DECIR- DIJO KAI, QUE NO ENTENDIA NADA**

**- PUES, SI SER FAMOSO, RICO Y POR TENER TANTAS CHICAS A TU ALREDEDOR Y NO DECIDIRSE POR CUAL-**

**KAI, NO CONTESTO SOLO VOLTEO A VER A RAY CONFUNDIDO, YA QUE NO SABIA A QUE QUERIA LLEGAR RAY CON ESA CHARLA**

**-BUENO...IRE AL GRANO- DIJO RAY, SIN RODEOS**

**-QUE QUIERES?-**

**-TE GUSTA MI PRIMA, KIARA?-**

**KAI, SOLO SE SONROJO UN POCO, PERO SIN PERDER EL CONTROL DE SU VOZ, DIJO **

**-ESO NO TE INTERESA-**

**-EN TONSES SI?**

**-NO TE METAS- DIJO KAI TITUBEANDO LA VOZ**

**-ES TODO LO QUE QUERIA OIR-, -_O COMO LO QUERIA OIR_- PENSO PARA SI**

**_-COMO SE LE OCURRE ESO A RAY, YO ENAMORADO DE KIARA, JA, HAGANME EL FAVOR-_ PENSABA KAI, AUNQUE SU CORAZON POR DENTRO DECIA LO CONTRARIO**

**LUEGO DE MUCHO TIEMPO DE MANEJAR, EL SOL HABIA SALIDO, DESPERTANDO A LOS CHICOS CON SUS RAYOS**

**-YA LLEGAMOS?- DIJO UNA VEZ MAS EL CHICO RUBIO**

**-CREO...QUE...SI!- DIJO KIARA**

**TODOS BAJARON AL VER UN PUEBLECITO CON CASAS RUSTICAS, AUNQUE UN POCO VACIO**

**-VAYA ME SENTIRE COMO EN CASA- DIJO KIARA**

**-SOLO ESPERO QUE ESTA NO SEA OTRA MANSION "EMBRUJADA" COMO LA DE ALLA- DIJO TYSON**

**-PERO AQUELLA NO ESTABA EMBRUJADA- REPLICO KENNY**

**-NO, PERO PARECIA-**

**-NO, ESTE MAS BIEN ES UN PUEBLO FANTASMA- MENCIONO MAX**

**-NO ES LO MISMO?-DIJO TYSON**

**ASI, LOS CHICOS, UNA VEZ MAS ESTACIONADA LA CAMIONETA, BAJARON Y CAMINARON HACIA ALLA, ESPERANDO PASAR LA SIGUIENTE NOCHE EN UN CUARTO DECENTE**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: hola de nuevo!!!!, espero ke les haya gustado n-n, y algo mas, como propositos de año nuevo, hare los fic´s más largos y contestare lor Reviews, aunke solo sea para decir gracias n-n, empezare desde ahora, wi!!!!!!!

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Kaily Hiwatari**

Bueno, pues, solo te dire que es el mismo ke los envio por el precipisio, el mismo ke empujo a kiara a principios del fic, y el ke avento la piedra n-n, no ayuda mucho verdad?, pero...he alli, el misterio n-n

Grax por leerme

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

Y tendra, mas suspenso, jajajaja (/se rie macabramente/)..cof cof, hem perdon, y pues...planeaba hacer a tyson la cena de hoy, pero se me escapo Y-Y pues ni modo, y gracias por ofrecerte a matarlo n-n

ty: te oi ¬¬

kr: ñ-ñ (/eskonde un cuchillo/)devo seguir kon la contestacion, asi ke largo!!!! (/tyson korre afuera/)

Muchas grax por leerme  
**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**ana cristina **

Hola, chika y ke bueno, ke te gusto, muchas grasias por leerme, n-n, el siguiente capi sera mas emocionante

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

ty: eso es todo??

kr: podrias irte? ¬¬ (/aun kon cuchillo en la mano/)

ty: (/viendo el cuchillo/) gueno n-n bye a todos

CHAO


	11. Trabajar Para Vivir

kr: hola!!!!! he aki el siguiente capi de esta fic n-n, hoy me salió un poko mas corto, pero los demas los hare más largos

ty: rayos!!!!

kr: genial y ahora ke?

h: una palabra, "escuela"

kr: es cierto, hoy entramos Y-Y

h: ni modo

kr: si, y por desgracia, tendré ke actualizar una vez por semana

m: y mientras tanto...he aki el fic

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"TRABAJAR PARA VIVIR"**

**YA SE HABIAN BAJADO TODOS DE LA CAMIONETA DISPUESTOS A PODER DORMIR EN UN CUARTO DECENTE, AUNQUE TODO HIBA BIEN, TYSON DECIDIO ROMPER CON ESA TRANQUILIDAD, NO SE SABE POR QUE, TALVES SERA EL CALOR O... ASI ES EL...**

**-HO RAYOS, MEJOR VAMOS A DARNOS POR VENCIDOS!- DIJO MIRANDO HACIA LA VILLA Y TRAS CONMPROBAR QUE NO PARECIA TENER VIDA ALGUNA, SE DIO LA VUELTA A LA CAMIONETA**

**-PERO, POR QUE?- MENCIONO HILARY**

**-POR QUE?, PREGUNTAS QUE POR QUE?- DIJO DANDOSE UNA VEZ MAS LA VUELTA PARA VER A QUIEN LE HABIA RESPONDIDO -NO TENEMOS COMIDA, NI NADA PARA ENTRETENERNOS, TE PARESE POCO?- **

**HILARY RETROCEDIO UNOS PASOS AL VER CON QUE DESESPERACION TYSON DECIA ESAS PALABRAS, AUNQUE TRATO DE CALMARLO, SUS ESFUERZOS ERAN INÚTILES**

**TYSON SEGUIA MALDICIENDO POR LO BAJO Y CAMINANDO HACIA LA CAMIONETA, ESTA A PUNTO DE ABRIR LA PUERTA, CUANDO KIARA, QUE SE HABIA ADELANTADO UN POCO, AUNQUE LO SUFICIENTE PARA ESCUCHAR LO QUE HABIA PASADO, SE DIO LA VUELTA**

**-TYSON!, POR QUE DIANTRES ERES TAN EGOISTA!- TYSON, AL OIR ESO, SE VOLVIO CON KIARA **

**-AQUI VA A OCURRIR ALGO!- DIJO RAY ALEJANDOSE UN POCO DEL LUGAR**

**-ES MEJOR ALEJARNOS- CONCLUYÓ MAX**

**-MALDICION!, TYSON, PUEDES DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI Y EN LA COMIDA!, NO ES MOMENTO PARA RENDIRNOS- VOLVIO A GRITAR KIARA, UN POCO DESESPERADA POR LA ACTITUD DE TYSON**

**-ESO NO TE IMPORTA!, ADEMAS SI NO FUERA POR TI...- NO TERMINO LA FRASE YA QUE MIRO A KIARA, QUE SE HABIA QUEDADO SIN PALABRAS Y POCO A POCO, TYSON SE SINTIO UN POCO CULPABLE**

**_-"MALDICION, PRIMERO KAI Y AHORA TYSON"_- PENSO KIARA, APRETANDO LOS PUÑOS Y CERRANDO LOS OJOS, MUY CONFUNDIDA,**

**¿SERA QUE TODO LO HACIA MAL?**

**-PERFECTO, ENTONSES HAS LO QUE QUIERAS!- DIJO ABRIENDO LOS OJOS, Y TOMANDO UN TONO MUY FRIO EN SUS PALABRAS**

**TODOS, SE HABIAN QUEDADO CON LA BOCA ABIERTA ANTE TAL CAMBIO DE KIARA, KIARA SOLO SE DIO LA VUELTA Y CAMINO CON PASO DECIDIDO HACIA LA VILLA **

**_-"QUIEN LOS NECESITA!"- _ PENSABA MIENTRAS CAMINABA**

**KIARA HABIA CAMINADO YA UNOS CUANTOS METROS CUANDO UNA MANO LE SOSTUBO POR LA MUÑECA, DETENIENDOLA**

**-KIARA, PERDONA A TYSON, NO CREO, QUE LO HAYA HECHO CON INTENCION- KIARA, VOLVIO HASIA AQUELLA VOZ, Y SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ERA SU PRIMO - YO ESTOY CONTIGO Y ESTO NO ES TU CULPA-**

**-GRACIAS- DIJO KIARA BAJANDO UN POCO EL TONO FRIO DE SU VOZ, DIO LA VUELTA Y MIRO A LO DEMAS -QUIEN MAS ESTA CONMIGO?-**

**TODOS SE MIRARON UNOS CON OTROS, DECIDIENDOSE, POR UNA PARTE TYSON TENIA SU RAZON, PERO KIARA YA ERA SU AMIGA Y UN AMIGO NO SE ABANDONA**

**-YO VOY- DIJO HILARY CAMINANDO HACIA KIARA Y RAY**

**-YO TAMBIEN- MAX TAMBIEN SE UNIO**

**KAI, SOLO CAMINO, HACIA ADELANTE, SIN DECIR PALABRA**

**-HEY NO SE OLVIDEN DE NOSOTROS- EXCLAMO DIZZY, MIENTRAS KENNY CAMINABA CON ELLA BAJO EL BRAZO**

**-TYSON?- HILARY, AVANZO UN PASO Y SE PLANTO EN JARRAS FRENTE A EL**

**TYSON NO TENIA LAS CUENTAS CLARAS, SABIA QUE TENIA QUE DAR UN POCO MAS DE SI PARA CONSERVAR SU AMISTAD, PERO, ¿QUE ERA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA EL?, ¿SU AMISTAD, O SU SATISFACCION PERSONAL?**

**-YO...VALE!- TYSON, TENIA LA VISTA PUESTA EN HILARY, VIENDO QUE ELLA LE DECIA CON SU MIRADA QUE SE ANIMASE, LUEGO SE DIRIJIO HACIA KIARA, -OYE, YO...NO...QUISE DECIR ESO, NO QUERIA ACUSARTE- **

**KIARA SOLO ESCUCHABA EN SILENCIO, CON LA MIRADA PUESTA SOBRE EL PISO, UNA FUERTE RAFAGA DE VIENTO, PASO SOBRE AQUELLA ESCENA. LA CHICA, DIO UN PASO AL FRENTE, HACIA TYSON, Y LO MIRO A LOS OJOS RETADORAMENTE**

**-PROMETE QUE NO LO HARAS NUNCA MAS,-**

**TYSON, SOLO MOVIO LA CABEZA, Y PARA SU SORPRESA, KIARA CAMBIO SU EXPRESION **

**-VALE!, Y SI LO VUELES A HACER, NO TENDRE PIEDAD- DIJO CON SU HABITUAL CAMBIO DE ANIMO, QUE CONFUNDIO A LOS DEMAS, NADIE SE HUBIERA DADO CUENTA DE QUE ESTUBO ENOJADA HACE UNOS MINUTOS, **

**- Y ENTONCES?, TODO RESUELTO?- **

**-CLARO, MAX!- RESPONDIO KIARA**

**CON LAS ESPERANZAS AUN RENOVADAS, LOS CHICOS CAMINARON HACIA LA VILLA, EL PUEBLO PARECIA DESIERTO, LOS CHICOS MIRABAN A LOS LADOS Y PARECIA QUE ESTUVIERA VACIO, NO HABIA GENTE POR NINGUN LADO**

**-PUES COMO NO HAY NADIE, TALVES NOS ACOSTEMOS GRATIS EN AQUEL HOTEL- DIJO TYSON YA OLVIDANDO LO QUE MOMENTOS ANTES HABIA PASADO, Y SEÑALANDO UN HOTEL QUE SE HALLABA FRENTE A ELLOS A UNOS CUANTOS METROS**

**-PUES ALLA VAMOS!- **

**-HE!, ESPERENME-**

**TODOS HABIAN CORRIDO, CON MAX AL FRENTE, HACIA AQUEL HOTEL, AL LLEGAR, RAY TOCO LA PUERTA, PERO NADIE RESPONDIÓ **

**-SE HABRAN IDO DE VACASIONES?- DIJO HILARY AL MIRAR HACIA ADENTRO POR UNA VENTANA**

**-HEY, LA PUERTA, ESTA ABIERTA- DIJO KENNY MIENTRAS HABRIA LA PUERTA**

**-NO CREO QUE ESTO ESTE BIEN- DIJO HILARY, MIENTRAS AVANZABA JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS UN POCO NERVIOSA**

**UNA VEZ ADENTRO Y COMPROBANDO DE QUE NO HABIA NADIE, SUBIERON LAS ESCALERAS, Y CADA QUIEN TOMO UN CUARTO, AL FIN LA PAZ, QUE TANTO ANELABAN Y LA COMODIDAD, PODIA SER REALIDAD, PERO NO POR MUCHO**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LA MAÑANA PASO, DANDO PASO A UN LINDO ANOCHECER, MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS CHARLABAN AFUERA DE SUS CUARTOS, LA GENTE DEL PUEBLO, SEGUIA SIN APARECER...**

**-BUENAS NOCHES- GRITO HILARY A LOS CHICOS ANTES DE METERSE A SU CUARTO, LOS DEMAS LE RESPONDIERON, Y CADA QUIEN FUE A SU CUARTO**

**LA NOCHE TRANSCURRIO NORMAL, SIN NINGUNA NOVEDAD, MAX, DORMIA PLACIDAMENTE, HILARY CAYÓ RENDIDA EN CUANTO SE ACOSTÓ, TYSON PENSABA EN COMIDA EN SUS SUEÑOS, KENNY ABRAZABA A DIZZY, RAY SOÑABA CON SU CIUDAD NATAL, KAI, BUENO, ERA IMPOSIBLE SABER EN QUE PENSABA EL DUEÑO DE DRANZER, Y KIARA SOLO ABRAZABA A SU ALMOHADA**

**ASI, LAS DOCE, DIERON LUGAR A LAS DOS Y A LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA, AUN LOS CHICOS YACIAN DORMIDOS.**

**KIARA, DORMIA PLACIDAMENTE, CUANDO OYO QUE LA PUERTA SE ABRIA DE UN PORTAZO DESPERTANDOLA POR COMPLETO**

**-QUE!!!???- DIJO AL LEVANTARE COMO UN RESORTE DE SU CAMA - HEY, QUIEN ES USTED Y A DONDE ME LLEVA??- UNA MANO, LA SUJETABA SACANDOLA DEL CUARTO Y LLEVANDOLA ESCALERAS ABAJO.**

**AL LLEGAR AL COMEDOR KIARA VIO QUE TODOS LOS DEMAS ESTABAN SENTADOS EN SILLAS, DELANTE DE UNA MESA**

**-QUE HA PASADO?-**

**-NO ME PREGUNTES- DIJO HILARY -VES TYSON TE DIJE QUE ENTRAR AQUI NO ERA UNA BUENA IDEA- DIJO FULMINANDOLO CON UNA MIRADA**

**-YO NO SABIA-**

**-TU NUNCA SABES NADA!!-**

**-YA DEJEN DE GRITAR!!!- UNA VOZ MASCULINA DETUVO ESTA PELEA -LOS HE DETENIDO POR QUE HAN ENTRADO ILEGALMENTE Y SIN PAGAR A ESTE HOTEL!- LA VOZ PERTENECIA A UN POLICIA DEL PUEBLO**

**-HEM...- KIARA DIO UN PASO AL FRENTE Y PROSIGUIÓ -PERDONE PERO PENSAMOS QUE NO HABIA NADIE Y PUES QUERIAMOS DESCANSAR, VENIMOS DE MUY LEJOS SABE?-**

**-SI, LO COMPRENDO, Y NO ESTABAMOS POR QUE FUIMOS A CONSEGUIR PROVISIONES-**

**-TODOS!!!!????...AUCH- HILARY LE DIO UN CODAZO A TYSON**

**-SI, ES QUE SOMOS MUY POCA GENTE, NO SABEN LO DIFICIL QUE ES VIVIR AQUI- UN NUEVO HOMBRE LLEGÓ, EL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL -COMO POBLACION TENEMOS A SOLO CINCUENTA PERSONAS Y TENEMOS MUCHO TRABAJO POR HACER-**

**-SABIA QUE ENTENDERIA, CHICOS, VAMONOS...- UNA MANO DETUVO A TYSON**

**-NO TAN RAPIDO, NO PODEMOS DEJARLOS IR, ASI COMO ASI- DIJO EL POLICIA**

**-LO SIENTO PERO NO TENEMOS DINERO- ACLARO RAY**

**-NO, PERO PODRIAN TRABAJAR-**

**-QUE!!!!??????-**

**- SI, HAY UNOS CUANTOS TRABAJOS PENDIENTES EN EL HOTEL Y PODRIAN CUBRIR SU CUOTA TRABAJANDO-**

**-PERO, SI SOLO DORMIMOS UNA NOCHE- DIJO KENNY**

**- SI, Y CONSUMIERON MUCHA COMIDA, Y VIERON LA TELE, Y TENIA CABLE!!!- AHORA SI EL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL EMPEZABA A PERDER PACIENSIA**

**_-GRACIAS TYSON!!!-_ SE QUEJÓ HILARY**

_**-HE...¿DE NADA?-**_

**-ESTA BIEN- DIJO KIARA CON RESIGNACION - DIGANOS QUE HACER-**

**-BIEN, PERO YO PONDRE LAS ORDENES-**

**EL DUEÑO, CONDUJO A LOS CHICOS A UNAS BODEGAS, HISO QUE SE FORMARAN EN FILA Y LES EXPLICÓ**

**-BIEN, TU Y TU- SEÑALÓ A MAX Y A RAY -USTEDES BARRERAN, Y TRAPEARAN- LUEGO LES AVENTO UNOS UNIFORMES, UNAS ESCOBAS Y UNOS TRAPEADORES - POR ALLA- SEÑALANDO UNA BODEGA, -AHORA TU Y HEM...TU,- **

**-NOSOTROS!?- DIJERON HILARY Y TYSON AL TIEMPO**

**-SI, USTEDES PELARAN LAS PAPAS DE ESA BODEGA-**

**-BIEN, PERO NO LE RECOMIENDO QUE LE DE UN TRABAJO DE COMIDA A TYSON?-**

**-HE, POR QUE CHICA?- **

**-YA VERÁ- DIJO CAMINANDO JUNTO CON TYSON A LA BODEGA SEÑALADA **

**-BIEN, Y TU CHICO CON ANTEOJOS-**

**-SI, SEÑOR-**

**-TU VIJILARAS LAS MAQUINAS, TIENES PINTA DE SABER DE COMPUTADORAS, POR ALLA- EL SEÑOR SEÑALO OTRA BODEGA**

**-PERFECTO!- DIJO KENNY**

**-Y AHORA USTEDES DOS, ORDENARAN LOS LIBROS DE AQUELLA BODEGA-**

**-PERO...NO...NOSOTROS!!??- DIJO KIARA ALGO NERVIOSA AL PENSAR QUE HIBA A ESTAR SOLA CON AQUEL CHICO**

**-SI, USTEDES, AHORA VAYAN!!!-**

**KIARA Y KAI, AVANZARON HACIA LA BODEGA PREVIAMENTE SEÑALADA**

**MIENTRAS CON HILARY Y TYSON...**

**-MMM...PAPAS!-**

**-NI LO PIENSES TYSON, O NOS MATARAN A AMBOS- DIJO TOMANDO UN CUCHILLO Y EMPEZANDO A PELAR UNA PAPA**

**-OK, OK, PERO NO NOS DIJO SI LAS DEVIAMOS CORTAR EN CUADRITOS O PALITOS-**

**-YO DIGO QUE...-**

**-CUADRITOS- -PALITOS- LOS DOS, DIERON AL MISMO TIEMPO LA PALABRA CONTRARIA Y COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE, EMPEZÓ OTRA DISCUCION SIN FIN**

**EN LA BODEGA DE MAX Y RAY, TODO MARCHABA BIEN**

**-BIEN, MAX AHORA YO BARRERE Y TU TRAPEARAS- DIJO AL TOMAR UNA ESCOBA, MIENTRAS QUE MAX TOMABA UN TRAPEADOR**

**-SOLO ESPERO ACABAR HOY- DIJO TRAS DAR UN GRAN SUSPIRO, MIENTRAS OBSERVAVA EL GRAN ESPACIO VACIO QUE DEVIAN LIMPIAR**

**-PUES, ANDA YA, NO VAMOS A ACABAR SI NOS LAMENTAMOS TODO EL DIA ¿NO?- RAY, EMPEZABA A BARRER **

**-TIENES RAZÓN- DIJO MAX VOLVIENDO A SU OPTIMISMO DE SIEMPRE**

**KENNY, SE LA PASABA, A DIFERENCIA DE LOS DEMAS, DE MARAVILLA**

**-GENIAL, DIZZY, JUSTO EL TRABAJO QUE QUERIA- DIJO DEPOSITANDO LA LAPTOP, EN UNA MESA CERCANA**

**-SI A ESO LLAMAS DIVERSION, ME ALEGRO POR TI-**

**-NO SEAS PESIMISTA-**

**-NO, SOLO SOY REALISTA- **

**-VEAMOS, POR DONDE EMPIEZO...- DIJO IGNORANDO EL SARCASMO DE DIZZY**

**MIENTRAS, NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLI...**

**-GENIAL!, TENEMOS QUE ORDENAR ESTOS ESTUPIDOS LIBROS- DIJO KIARA AL ABRIR LA PUERTA Y OBSERVAR EL MONTON DE LIBROS QUE YACIAN REGADOS POR EL PISO, Y ALREDEDOR UNOS ESTANDES VACIOS - NI MODO, VAMOS-**

**NO HUBO RESPUESTA ALGUNA, KAI ESTABA AGACHADO RECOGIENDO UNOS LIBROS Y PONIENDOLOS COMO SEA SOBRE UN ESTANTE**

**-HEY, ASI NO, NOS VAN A LLAMAR LA ATENCION!, ES POR ORDEN ALFABETICO-**

**-ENTONSES HASLO TU-**

**-KAI, YA SE QUE ESTAS HARTO, PERO, PODRIAS PONER UN POCO DE TU PARTE?- DIJO TOMANDO UN LIBRO**

**-SI, CLARO- **

**-VAMOS- DIJO KIARA SONRIENDO- TALVES NO NOS TARDEMOS MUCHO- **

**-ES LO QUE MAS QUIERO- **

**-ENTONSES, VALE!, MANOS A LA OBRA-**

**LOS CHICOS MUY CENTRADOS EN SU TRABAJO DECIDIERON PONERLE ANIMO PARA SALIR DE ALLI LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, TALVES ALLI APRENDERIAN UN POCO MAS SOBRE LA PACIENCIA Y LA AMISTAD O TALVES...ALGO MAS...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: bien, espero ke les aya gustado, yo no kisiera esta en el lugar de ellos -.-Uu, tener ke trabajar, pero bueno, claro ke en el proximo cap, tendra mucho ke ver, ke los ayan puesto a trabajar, puesto ke dara lugar a un suseso, muy "¿¡romantico!?", o algo asi ñ-ñUu, bueno, a contestar Reiews!!

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

Ja, pues si, cupido llego, aunke les dejo un gran trauma a estos chikos ñ-ñUu, y ke es lo ke te imaginas? o-OUu, eso me suena raro ¬¬, bueno, en fin el proximo capi, tendra un poko de confusión, solo espero no dejarle un trauma de por vida a los chikos -.-Uu

gueno, chaox

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**ana cristina **

Hola una vez más, ke bueno ke me sigas leyendo n-n,ya ke mis fics los hago para entrtenerlos. oye tu no tienes fics?, cuando los agas dime, para darme una vuelta, oki.

bye

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Kaily Hiwatari **

Si, sabia ke no te hiba a ayudar, ñ-ñUu

y sobre el internet, ke mal, y porke te lo kitan?, espero ke se arrepientan y te lo dejen, a mi me kitaron horas por ke a mi mama le salieron $100 mas de internet, ya ke yo me conecto por la linea de telefono , y solo me veran por aki los lunes, de todos modos no te preocupes, aunke extrañare tu presencia T-T, pero bueno, ¡¡animo chika!! n-n

adios amiga n-n

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

ty: mmm... papas

h: ni lo pienses ¬¬

kr: tyson, no te comas esas papas!!!

ty: por ke?,

kr: por ke no!!!, ademas, ya no puedes

ty: y por ke?

kr: por ke ya se acabo, el capi xD!, a proposito, dejare un avance del proximo, capi, para hacerlo mas emocionante,

Y para mejorarlo, ustedes diganme, que puedo hacer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo...

"En la oscuridad"

---//---++++++++++

kiara, recogia unos libros, mientras que kai, acomodando otros, dava rienda suelta a sus pensamientos _-esa chica!, a veces la odio y aveces me parese tan...- _un ruido acabo con sus pensamientos, seguido por la oscuridad

-maldicion! la luz se fue- dijo kiara al percatarse de la ausencia de esta

---//---++++++++++

-tyson!!!!- grito hilary al darse cuenta de que el chico la miraba -ponte a trabajar!!-

-que?, a si...- dijo apartando un poco la vista de aquella chica, cuando se disponia a tomar el cuchillo, la oscuidad, los invadio

---//---++++++++++

La luz volvio, kai, seguia sin aparecer, y kiara, pegada a la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresion en su cara de sorpresa, seguia preguntandose que era lo que habia pasado, alli, en la oscuridad...

---//---++++++++++

_**"La oscuridad, puede ser tu mejor amiga...aveces"**_

CHAO

**  
**


	12. En La Oscuridad

kr: bien, he aki el tan esperado fic, espero ke le enytiendan a mi forma de escribir y keria preguntarles, ¿alguien sabe hacer fan arts? es ke yo solo se hacerlos a mano y kiero hacerlos por compu, necesito a alguien ke me enseñe (espero ke me haya explicado)

ty: no

kr: ¬¬

ty: n-n

kr: para ke se te kite el molestarme, te are trabajar mas!

ty: huy si ke miedo

kr: ray!, dame tu escoba

-ray le da su escoba a kiara

kr: gracias, ahora si gordo vas a salir de aki a eskobasos

ty: gorda tu

kr: ¬¬ ahora si!!!!!!

r: mientras kiara persigue a tyson yo presentare el fic y...aki esta!...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"EN LA OSCURIDAD"**

**-TYSON!!!!!!!!!- GRITO HILARY FURIOSA, MIENTRAS SACUDIA AL CHICO -LEVANTATE, ANDA-**

**-ES MUY TEMPRANO- TYSON , IGNORO A HILARY Y SE DIO LA VUELTA PARA SEGUIR DURMIENDO**

**-TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- AHORA REALMENTE SI ESTABA ENOJADA**

**HILARY, BUSCO UN BOTE DE AGUA FRIA DONDE LAVAVAN LAS PAPAS, LO TOMO CON MUCHO CUIDADO Y TRATANDO DE NO HACER RUIDO, SE DIRIJIO HACIA TYSON , Y LE HECHO EL AGUA ENCIMA**

**-QUE, QUE??, - DIJO LEVANTANDOSE COMO UN RESORTE DEL SUELO, TODO EMPAPADO -HILARY!, NO VES QUE YA ME EMPAPASTE TODO?-**

**-DEVIA HACERLO- DIJO DEVOLVIENDO EL BOTE A SU LUGAR -NO TE LEVANTABAS-**

**-Y?-**

**- COMO QUE Y?, DEVEMOS TRABAJAR-**

**-YA, CLARO-**

**MIENTRAS TANTO, MAX Y RAY AUN ESTABAN DORMIDOS SOBRE UNAS COBIJAS QUE HABIAN POR ALLI TIRADAS, CUANDO DE PRONTO UN SILBATO LOS OBLIGO A DESPERTARSE**

**-YA ME LEVANTE- DIJO MAX PARANDOSE DE SU COBIJA Y MIRO A RAY QUE ESTABA DEL OTRO LADO DE LA HABITACION**

**-DORMISTE BIEN, MAX?-**

**-SI LLAMAS BIEN A ACOSTARSE EN EL PISO, SI DORMI MUY BIEN-**

**-BUENO, HAY QUE PONERNOS A LIMPIAR- DIJO RAY MIENTRAS SE LEVANTABA Y TOMABA UNA ESCOBA**

**-CIERTO- DIJO MAX CON OPTIMISMO, TOMANDO UN TRAPEADOR**

**KENNY, YA ESTABA DESPIERTO DESDE LAS CINCO, YA QUE LA SOLA IDEA DE QUE HIBA A COMPONER MAQUINAS LO PONIA DE BUEN HUMOR**

**-JEFE, AUN ES MUY TEMPRANO- REZONGO DIZZY AL SENTIR QUE ALGUIEN LA TOCABA**

**-VAMOS, DIZZY, NO SEAS FLOJA- DIJO KENNY ABRIENDO LA TAPA DE SU LABTOP**

**-OYE, ESO ME OFENDE- **

**-YA, TRANQUILA DIZZY, MEJOR AYUDAME A RECOPILAR UNA INFOMACION-**

**-CLARO-**

**-ME PREGUNTO, QUE ESTARAN HACIENDO LOS DEMAS CHICOS- DIJO SENTANDOSE EN UNA SILLA PARA DESCANSAR UN POCO**

**-YO CREO QUE BIEN, A EXEPCION DE HILARY Y TYSON-**

**-SI, ES UNA LASTIMA QUE HAYAN TOCADO JUNTOS-**

**-TENDRAN QUE SOPORTARSE Y APRENDER A LLEVARSE BIEN-**

**-NO PIDAS IMPOSIBLES DIZZY- KENNY, RETOMO SUS LABORES**

**CON KAI Y KIARA, TODO TRANSCURIA NORMAL, O ESO PARECIA...**

**KAI ESTABA ACOMODANDO UNAS CAJAS DE LIBROS, MIENTRAS KIARA, METIA LOS LIBROS EN UN ESTANTE**

**-PERO QUE ES ESTO?- DIJO KIARA MIRANDO UN LIBRO QUE HABIA TOMADO DEL PISO -"10 FORMAS DE DESHACERSE DE ALGUIEN"- LEYO -DEVERIAN DARSELO A HILARY- VOLTEO CON KAI PERO NO OBTUVO RESPUESTA,**

**_-"A MI QUE ME IMPORTA"- _PENSO **

**-VAYA QUE NO TE LEVANTASTE CON HUMOR ESTA MAÑANA-**

**-CREES QUE ME GUSTA HACER ESTO?-**

**-NO, NI AMI- KIARA SOLO SONRIO PARA LUEGO VOLVER A SUS LABORES**

_**-"HACE PREGUNTAS TAN TONTAS, AUNQUE...A VECES"-**_

**-KAI!, PONTE A TRABAJAR- APESAR DE QUE KIARA NO LO HISO CON MAL PROPOSITO, KAI SE ENOJO**

**KIARA, RECOGIA UNOS LIBROS, MIENTRAS QUE KAI, ACOMODANDO OTROS, DAVA RIENDA SUELTA A SUS PENSAMIENTOS _-ESA CHICA!, A VECES LA ODIO Y AVECES ME PARESE TAN...- _UN RUIDO ACABO CON SUS PENSAMIENTOS, SEGUIDO POR LA OSCURIDAD**

**-MALDICION! LA LUZ SE FUE- DIJO KIARA AL PERCATARSE DE LA AUSENCIA DE ESTA**

**-ESO, PARECE- DIJO CAMINANDO HACIA LA PUERTA**

**-HEY, ADONDE VAS-**

**-A VER SI FUE UN FUSIBE-**

**- Y YO?- TRATÓ DE ABRIRSE PASO ENTRE LOS LIBROS, PERO NO LO LOGRO, ESTABA TAN OSCURO QUE NO SE VEIA NADA**

**-TU QUEDATE AQUI, SI NOS VEN A LOS DOS AFUERA, PENSARAN QUE NOS HEMOS ESCAPADO- DIJO SALIENDO POR LA PUERTA, Y DIRIJIENDOSE HACIA EL EXTERIOR CERRANDO LA PUERTA DE GOLPE**

**-BUENO, AL MENOS SE QUE KAI YA SE FUE- DIJO PEGANDOSE MAS A LA PARED**

_**-"ME GUSTA EL SILENCIO, PERO NO CUANDO ESTOY SOLA Y A OSCURAS Y MENOS EN UN LUGAR QUE NO CONOSCO"-**_

**PASARON UNOS CINCO MINUTOS, Y KAI SEGUIA SIN APARESER **

_**-"RAYOS YA SE TARDO MUCHO"- **_

**DE PRONTO SE OYO UN CHIRRIDO DE UNA PUERTA AL ABRIRSE LENTAMENTE**

**-K-KAI, ERES TU?- SOLO SE OYO UN RUIDO Y ALGUIEN QUE MALDECIA MUY BAJO, AL PARECER SE HABIA GOLPEADO CON UNA CAJA LLENA DE LIBROS**

**KIARA, AL OIR ESO, SE PUSO AUN MAS NERVIOSA, NO DISTINGUIA ESA VOZ, SOLO HABIA ESCUCHADO AQUEL RUIDO DE LA CAJA CON CLARIDAD, DECIDIO IR HACIA AFUERA**

**ANTES DE QUE SE DESPEGARA DE LA PARED, KIARA SINTIO QUE UNOS BRAZOS LE RODEABAN LA CINTURA, Y LA ATRAIAN MAS HACIA AQUELLA PERSONA MISTERIOSA. KIARA TRATO DE SAFARZE EN VANO, ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA HACER OTRA COSA, AQUELLA COSA LA ATRAJO HACIA EL Y LA BESO, KIARA NO DESPEGABA LAS MANOS DE LA PARED, AQUELLA PERSONA TENIA UNA MANERA TAN PARTICULAR DE BESAR, PODRIA RECORDARLA, PERO COMO NO HABIA BESADO NUNCA A NADIE PUES NO PUDO DECIDIR QUIEN ERA.**

**TRAS UN RATO DE ESO, LA PERSONA SE FUE DE ALLI, DEJANDO A KIARA REALMENTE PENSATIVA**

**ESE MISMO INSTANTE, CON HILARY Y TYSON**

**-ESTUPIDAS PAPAS, POR QUE NO ME LAS PUEDO COMER?- DIJO TYSON MIRANDO UNA PAPA**

**-POR QUE NUMERO UNO, ESTAN CRUDAS, Y NUMERO DOS, NOS MATARIAN SI FALTA UNA-**

**-RAYOS- DIJO TYSON EMPEZANDO A CORTAR UNA PAPA -¡HILARY, CUIDADO!-**

**HILARY NO SE DIO CUENTA, PERO AL HABER TOMADO UNA PAPA DE ABAJO, HISO QUE LAS DE ENCIMA SE DERRUMBARAN Y QUE CASI CAYERAN SOBRE ELLA, AFORTUNADAMENTE, TYSON REACCIONO Y LA APARTO, CAYENDO ENCIMA DE ELLA, TYSON Y HILARY, MUY SORPRENDIDOS SE MIRARON AUNQUE HILARY ROMPIO CON ESO **

**TYSON!!!!- GRITO HILARY AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE EL CHICO LA MIRABA -PONTE A TRABAJAR!! Y QUITATE DE ENCIMA!!- **

**-QUE?, A SI...- DIJO APARTANDO UN POCO LA VISTA DE AQUELLA CHICA, CUANDO SE DISPONIA A TOMAR EL CUCHILLO, LA OSCUIDAD, LOS INVADIO**

**-ESTUPIDA OSCURIDAD- MALDIJO TYSON**

**-VAMOS, TYSON, NO SEAS PESIMISTA- **

**-GENIAL, AHORA HABLAS COMO MAX-**

**-OYE!- HILARY SE SENTO FRENTE A TYSON - LO POSITIVO, ES QUE, NO PODEMOS PELAR MAS PAPAS!-**

**-CIERTO!- DIJO ENTUSIASMADO TYSON**

**-EL PROBLEMA ES, QUE VAMOS A HACER?**

**-PLATIQUEMOS- PROPUSO HILARY.**

**-DE QUE- A YSON NO LE ENTUSIASMABA MUCHO LA IDEA**

**-PUES...EMPEZEMOS CON...¿QUIEN TE GUSTA?- **

**CON MAX Y RAY, ANTES DE LA OSCURIDAD...**

**-OYE, RAY DEVERIAMOS USAR MAESTRO LIMPIO O FABULOSO O FLASH?- DIJO MAX TOMANDO LOS BOTES EN SUS MANOS -TAMBIEN HAY CLORO Y ACIDO-**

**-NO LO SE, NO DIJO NADA EL JEFE DEL HOTEL-**

**-BIEN, USAREMOS LOS TRES- MAX, ACERCO UN BOTE Y HECHO LOS PRODUCTOS, AL HACER ESTO SE HISO UNA PEQUEÑA EXPLOCION Y EL CUARTO SE HUNDIO EN LA TOTAL OSCURIDAD -CREO QUE ALGO HISIMOS MAL-**

**-OLVIDA ESO MAX, TALVES SE FUNDIO UN FOCO-**

**-BIEN, PERO AQUI NO HAY FOCOS PARA CAMBIARLO-**

**-GENIAL, HAGAMOS OTRA COSA- RAY SE SENTO EN EL SUELO Y MAX LO SIGUIO**

**-YA SE CUENTAME SOBRE TU CIUDAD-**

**-BUENO-**

**Y QUE HAY CON KENNY?**

**-DIZZY, YA BAJASTE LA INFORMACION QUE TE PEDI?- DIJO MIENTRAS APRETABA TODOS LOS BOTONES DE SU LABTOP -MAS RAPIDO DIZZY-**

**-ES TODO, KENNY MI MEMORIA ESTA MUY LLENA- SE QUEJO -SI NO DESCARGARAS TANTAS COSAS QUIZAS SERIA MAS RAPIDA-**

**-PERDON, ES QUE ME EMOCIONE-**

**DESPUES DE ESO, UN RUIDO EXTRAÑO SONO Y LLEGO LA OSCURIDAD, EN EL CUARTO SOLO SE VEIA LA LUZ QUE EMERGIA DE LA LABTOP DE KENNY**

**-MENOS MAL QUE FUNCIONO CON BATERIAS-**

**-SI, GRACIAS POR LA IDEA DIZZY-**

**-POR NADA, SIEMPRE CREI QUE UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE LLEGARIA, APROPOSITO, JEFE...JUGAMOS SOLITARIO?-**

**-CLARO-**

**LA LUZ VOLVIO**

**KAI SEGUIA SIN APARECER Y KIARA, PEGADA A LA PARED, CON LOS OJOS MUY ABIERTOS Y CON UNA EXPRESION EN SU CARA DE SORPRESA, SEGUIA PREGUNTANDOSE QUE ERA LO QUE HABIA PASADO, ALLI, EN LA OSCURIDAD... **

**-HA! KAI- GRITO KIARA AL OIR UN GOLPE EN LA PUERTA**

**-A QUIEN ESPERABAS?- PREGUNTO DIRIJIENDOSE HACIA LOS LIBROS **

**-MMM... NO SE A MI PRINCIPE AZUL?- DIJO KIARA CON UNA SONRISA**

**-YA, CLARO- DIJO UN POCO RUBORIZADO -OYE PARESE QUE VISTE UN FANTASMA-**

**-HEM, PUES NO..."_NO EXACTAMENTE"_- **

**-COMO SEA, FUI A FUERA Y NO ERAN LOS FUSIBLES, AL PARECER FUE QUE UN RAYO CAYO EN UN POSTE DE LUZ Y LO DERRIBO-**

**-HA, GENIAL VA A LLOVER-**

**-HABLA POR TI- DIJO CON UNA MUECA DE FASTIDIO -TALVES NIEVE Y TENDREMOS QUE QUEDARNOS AQUI ENCERRADOS-**

**-GENIAL!- ANTE TAL EXPRESION KAI SE VOLVIO Y LA MIRO EXTRAÑADO -HUY, PERDON... BUENO...QUIZE DECIR...QUE...SERIA LINDO...QUE...QUE...NEVARA, SI ESO- DIJO UN TANTO RUBORIZADA, PARA LUEGO VOLVER A SUS LABORES**

**-ENTONCES?...- HILARY ENFOCO UNA LINTERNA QUE HABIA DEBAJO DE SU ASIENTO, HACIA TYSON**

**-ENTONCES QUE?- DIJO TYSON PERCATANDOSE DE QUE HILARY LO MIRABA ALGO EXTRAÑA**

**-QUIEN TE GUSTA- HILARY, SE HABIA DADO A LA TAREA DE SACARLE LA SOPA A TYSON**

**-PUES...YO, NADIE, NO TENGO TIEMPO ENTRE TODAS MIS FANS-**

**-YA, CLARO-**

**.NO ME CREES?-**

**-NO-**

**-HILARY, DEJA ESA LINTERNA- TYSON TRATO DE APARTARLA SIN RESULTADO**

**-NO-**

**-VAMOS HILARY!!!-**

**EN SU INTENTO DE ARREBATARLE LA LINTERNA SE ABALANZO SOBRE ELLA, HACIENDO QUE LOS DOS CAYERAN AL SUELO, UNA VEZ MAS.**

**LUEGO, LA LUZ...**

**UNA VEZ MAS, SE MIRARON Y TYSON SE QUITO DE ELLA POCO A POCO**

**-LO SIENTO-**

**-BUENO, SUPONGO QUE NO NECESITAREMOS ESTO- DIJO TENDIENDOLE LA LINTERNA A TYSON -TOMALA, TE DOY EL GUSTO DE APAGARLA-**

**-BUENO- **

**CON RAY Y CON MAX TAMBIEN VOLVIO LA LUZ, ANIMANDOLOS A TRABAJAR EN SUS LABORES, Y KENNY Y DIZZY...PUES, KENY ENCHUFO SU LABTOP A LA CORRIENTE ELECTRICA PARA ESTAR PREVENIDOS DE NUEVO.**

**TODAS LAS BODEGAS CONTABAN CON UN RADIO, Y CASUALMENTE TODOS SINTONIZABAN EL CLIMA, Y DESAFORTUNADAMENTE, SE PRONOSTICABA UNA NEVADA PARA MAÑANA...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: he aki la continuacion y creo ke me kedo un poko larga xD!, y tambien devo informar algo, denme un dia o dos para actualiar el fic de bigblader, es ke estuve muy ocupada toda la semana, hasiendo fan arts (mal hechos pero bueno), haciendo videos de kingdom hearts, haciendo tareas, y mas y pues mientras esta el one-shot ke puse, ojala les guste n-n, y contestaciones aki vamos...

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**kaily Hiwatari:**

hay amiga, pues ke mal Y-Y, espero ke hayas podido leer este capi para ke se te haya kitado la duda, en fin, lucha por tu internet xD!

chao y suerte!

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**  
ana cristina:**

hola, bueno, ya te agrege, tu diras cuando me conecto y te ayudare aun mas -

bye

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

pues, he aki la continuacion, y estoy de acuerdo kon tigo, ke flojera trabajar, ademas, dicen ke la flojera es la madre de todos los inventos, si es asi ya estuvo ke yo hise muchos xD!, espero ke lo hayas disfrutado

nos leemos

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

kr: una vez mas pido perdon por ke me tardare en actualizar el otro fic, pero no he tenido tiempo

ty: floja ¬¬

kr: ¬¬, preparate tyson, porke vas a sufrir, seras pareja de hilary

ty: no!!!!!, mejor me voi salvenme!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chao

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo...

"Fuego Y Nieve"

---//---++++++++++

-kai, kai!, esta nevando- kiara se asomo por la ventana y miro el blanco paisaje

-que emocionante- dijo sarcasticamente

-el problema es que tengo frio-

-toma- dijo extendiendole una cobija

---//---++++++++++

-sabes, hilary, yo, devo decirte algo...-

-igual yo- miro a tyson y luego a la ventana - mira! nieve!-

-genial-

---//---++++++++++

-bien creo que con eso han pagado su cuota, son libres- dijo el dueño del hotel

-si!!!!!!!!!- exclamaron todos

-vamonos, antes de que se arrepienta- dijo tyson corriendo y los demas tras el

---//---++++++++++

_**"Eres tan frio como el hielo, pero tan caliente como el fuego"**_

CHAOX


	13. Fuego Y Nieve

kr: chale...ya me canse

ty: ps si estas sentada o.O

kr: ya callate, no estoy de humor ¬¬

ty: cuando

kr: ¬¬

m: mejor dinos por ke estas enojada??

kr: por ke tuve ke ver una estupida obra de teatro, es ke estuvo superaburrida -.-U

ty: k mal por ti

kr: lo se

k: jajajaja, seh...sufriste

kr: U¬¬

k: hem...mejor aki lean el fic ñ-ñUu

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Fuego Y Nieve"

-

-KAI, KAI!, ESTA NEVANDO- KIARA SE ASOMO POR LA VENTANA Y MIRO EL BLANCO PAISAJE QUE SE APRECIABA

-QUE EMOCIONANTE- DIJO SARCASTICAMENTE

-EL PROBLEMA ES... TENGO FRIO-

-TOMA- DIJO EXTENDIENDOLE UNA COBIJA

-GRACIAS, DIJO RUBORIZADA - Y TU?-

KAI, SACO OTRA COBIJA

-YA-

KIARA, ENCENDIO LA RADIO, Y BUSCO EL CLIMA

-AHORA A TODOS NUESTROS RADIOESCUCHAS, LES INFORMAMOS QUE EXTREMEN PRECAUSIONES, YA QUE PODRIAMOS LLEGAR HASTA LOS MENOS TRES GRADOS, POR LA NOCHE- SE OYO DECIR POR EL OTRO LADO DEL RADIO

EN ESO LA PUERTA SE ABRIO Y UN SEÑOR APARESE, ERA EL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL

-PERDON POR LA INTROMICION, HACE UN FRIO INFERNAL ALLA AFUERA- DIJO A KIARA Y A KAI -SOLO VENIA A DESIRLES QUE LAS LABORES DE HOY SE HAN CANCELADO Y A CAMBIO- SACO UNA TELEVISION DE SU MOCHILA -PODRAN VER TELEVISION, PERO NO PODRAN SALIR

EL SEÑOR DEPOSITÓ LA TELE EN UNA MESITA FRENTE A UN SOFA-CAMA

-BUENO, DEVO IRME- ACTO SEGUIDO EL SEÑOR VOLVIO A SALIR, CERRANDO LA PUERTA TRAS EL

-HA, HOLA TYSON, BUENOS DIAS- DIJO HILARY CON UN OPTIMISMO EXTRAÑO HACIA TYSON

-HOLA..."_VAYA, HOY SE LEVANTO DE BUEN HUMOR...QUE RARO, ¿SERA EL FIN DEL MUNDO?_"- TYSON SE LEVANTO DE SU ESTANCIA Y MIRO A HILARY -SABES, HILARY, YO, DEVO DECIRTE ALGO...-

-IGUAL YO- MIRO A TYSON Y LUEGO A LA VENTANA - MIRA! NIEVE!-

-GENIAL- TYSON SE MOLESTO, AUNQUE AL MINUTO SONO UN TELEFONO QUE ESTABA EN LA ESQUINA DEL LUGAR -ESPERA- CONTESTO EL TELEFONO -...BUENO...HA, SI? DEVERAS? HA BUENO, HEM...SI, ADIOS- TYSON COLGO E INMEDIATAMENTE CORRIO A UNA PUERTA Y SACO UNA TELE DE ALLI

-QUE SUCEDE?-

-ES QUE EL JEFE NOS HA DADO UN DIA LIBRE PARA VER LA TELE-

-GENIAL!!, Y TYSON, QUE ME HIBAS A DECIR??-

-HA, YO...PUES...NADA-...HA SI, HAY NIEVE!- DIJO RUBORIZADO -VEAMOS TELEVISION-

-ORALE RAY!!!, MIRA- MAX CON MUCHO ENTUSIASMO, SE DIRIJIO HACIA LA VENTANA -MIRA!! NIEVE-

RAY, SE PARO SOBRESALTADO ANTE EL GRITO DE EMOCION DE MAX

-ENSERIO??- DIJO PARANDOSE JUNTO A MAX EN LA VENTANA - ES CIERTO!--

EN ESO LLEGO EL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL Y COMO CONSECUENSIA LES DIJO QUE HOY NO HABRIA LABORES Y QUE TENDRIAN EL DIA LIBRE, AUNQUE NO DEVERIAN SALIR DE LA BODEGA, LOS CHICOS SE PUSIERON FELICES Y SACARON UNA TELE DE UNO DE LOS ALMACENES.

-SI!!!!!!!, TELEVISION- EXCLAMO MAX

-JEFE!!!- GRITO UNA DESPERADA DIZZY, DESPERTANDO A KENNY DE SUS SUEÑOS

-QUE PASA??- DIJO EL CHICO

-ESTA NEVANDO Y MI PANTALLA SE ENFRIA- EN ENMEDIO DE SU QUEJA SE OYO UN TELEFONO

-ESPERA...- KENNY FUE AL TELEFONO Y CONTESTO, ERA EL DUEÑO Y LE DIJO LO QUE LES HABIA DICHO A LOS DEMAS -ESO ES GENIAL!!!- DIJO CON ESNTUSIASMO KEENY, Y MIRO A DIZZY CUANDO COLGO -DIZZY, ADIVINA QUE...NO TENDREMOS QUE SUPERVISAR MAS MAQUINAS, PODEMOS HACER LO QUE QUERAMOS-

-PONEMOS SALIR??-

-HE...NOP-

-ENTONSES NO PODEMOS HACER TODO- DIJO CON SARCASMO

-BUENO, NO TODO...PERO PODEMOS DESCANSAR- KENNY PENSO UN POCO Y DIJO -JUGAMOS CARTA BLANCA?-

-SI!!-

TODOS LOS CHICOS OCUPADOS EN SUS ASUNTOS, UNOS VIENDO LA TELE, OTROS JUGANDO, OTROS DICUTIENDO, EN FIN, DESCANSARON MUCHO, A SU MANERA.

DIERON LAS 9:30pm, Y A ALGUNOS YA LES EMPEZABA A DAR UN POCO DE SUEÑO Y FUERON CAYENDO UNO A UNO, EMPEZANDO POR MAX Y RAY

-RAY- DIJO MAX BOZTESANDO -TENGO SUEÑO-

-SI, YO IGUAL- RAY CAMINO HACIA SU COBIJA Y MAX HACIA LA SUYA, LUEGO DE UN TIEMPO SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS

LUEGO LE SIGUIERON KENNY Y DIZZY...

-ES LA DECIMA VEZ QUE ME GANAS DIZZY- KENNY SE LLEVO LAS MANOS A LA CARA EN MODO DE VERGUENZA

-HO, VAMOS JEFE...- EMPEZO CON SARCASMO -TE DARE LA REVANCHA MAÑANA, HOY QUIERON DESCANSAR MI MONITOR-

-YA, CLARO, YO IGUAL QUIERO DORIMR- DICHO ESTO, JEFE SE DIRIJIO A SU CATRE, PONIENDO A DIZZY A UN LADO SUYO,

-DESCANZA DIZZY, Y MAÑANA ME DAS LA REVANCHA-

-CLARO, PERO YO GANARE- AL FIN KENNY SE QUEDO DORMIDO, Y DIZZY SE APAGO

MIENTRAS TANTO CON TYSON Y HILARY

-HILARY, YA NO QUIERO JUGAR- DIJO MIENTRAS AVENTABA UN LAPIZ AL PISO

-VAMOS TYSON, A TI TE GUSTA JUGAR AL BASTA- HILARY LEVANTO LA VISTA HACIA TYSON, QUIEN SE HABIA LEVANTADO DEL PISO

-SI, PERO SOLO CUANDO YO GANO- SE DIO LA VUELTA, PARA LUEGO OIR QUE HILARY SE REIA -QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?- DIJO ENOJADO

-ES QUE TE VES EXTRAÑO CUANDO TE ENOJAS... COMO UN BEBE QUE LLORA POR SU PALETA- HILARY CONTINUO RIENDOSE

-Y TU...PARESES...UN...UNA... _"RAYOS, ME QUEDE SIN PALABRAS, ES QUE EN REALIDAD SE VE MUY LINDA ASI...¿¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO??"-_

-PASA ALGO?- PREGUNTO AL VER QUE TYSON ESTABA MUY SONROJADO Y PENSATIVO -QUE PIENSAS?- HILARY, DEJO DE REIR Y SE ACERCO A TYSON

-YO NADA...-TYSON SE SONROJO AUN MAS AL VER A HILARY MUY CERCA DE EL, Y HILARY SE ACERCABA MAS, TAMBIEN SONROJADA

_-"QUE ESTOY HACIENDO??, POR QUE CUANDO ME ACERCO A EL ME SIENTO TAN..."-_

PARECE QUE HIBA A SUCEDER ALGO ALLI EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS...YA QUE UN BOSTEZO POR PARTE DE TYSON INTERRUMPIO LA ESCENA

-TENGO SUEÑO IRE A DORMIR- TYSON CAMINO A SU CATRE Y SE DEJO CAER _-"RAYOS, POR QUE NO TENGO EL VALOR DE DESIRCELO??"- _MIENTRAS PENSABA SE QUEDO DORMIDO

HILARY TAMBIEN SE ACOSTO EN SU CAMA MUY PENSATIVA _-"PERO QUE PASA, DESDE QUE COMENZAMOS ESTE VIAJE, TYSON A CAMBIADO, ANTES ERA MUY MALO CON MIGO Y AHORA, LO SIGUE SIENDO, PERO AHORA ES MAS...¿LINDO?...PERO QUE COSAS PIENSO"- _DESPUES DE TANTO PENSAR, AMBOS SE QUEDARON PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDOS

A LA MISMA VEZ, KIARA Y KAI, ESTABAN SENTADOS EN EL SOFA, MIRANDO LA TELE, EN LA QUE SE MIRABA UNA PELICULA DE TERROR, AL VER UNA ESCENA DONDE A UNA CHICA LA MASACRABAN SIN PIEDAD CON UN CUCHILLO, A KIARA LE DIO UN POCO DE MIEDO Y SE ACERCO A KAI

-HAY, PERDON- DIJO LA CHICA RUBORIZADA MIRANDO A KAI QUIEN TAMBIEN ESTABA RUBORIZADO

-NO IMPORTA- EN REALIDAD A KAI NO LE MOLESTABA QUE ELLA SE RECARGASE EN SU HOMBRO PERO NO SABIA COMO DECIRSELO

_-"TAL VES, EN REALIDAD NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS...O TALVES LOS SABE DISIMULAR MUY BIEN"- _PENSABA KIARA. MIENTRAS AL VER OTRA ESCENA DE TERROR, SE SOBRESALTO Y ABRAZÓ EL BRAZO DE KAI, QUIEN SE VOLVIO A RUBORIZAR

-SABES KAI, TENGO SUEÑO- DIJO LA CHICA ENTRESERRANDO LOS OJOS, Y BOSTEZANDO

-PUES DUERMETE- DIJO KAI SARCASTICAMENTE MIENTRAS TOMABA EL CONTROL DE LA TELE Y LE CAMBIABA DE CANAL

PARA LA SORPRESA DE KAI, LA CHICA SE RECARGO EN SU HOMBRO Y SE QUEDO PROUNDAMENTE DORMIDA.

KAI TAMBIEN EMPEZABA A SENTIR UN POCO DE SUEÑO, Y SIN PENSAR ABRAZO A LA CHICA, Y SE DEJO VENCER POR EL SUEÑO MIENTRAS PENSABA _-"SE VE MUY LINDA ASI..."- _KAI APAGO LA TELE Y ALFIN SE DURMIO

PASO LA NOCHE Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

KAI SE LEVANTO MUY TEMPRANO Y MIRO A SU LADO, KIARA SEGUIA REGARGADO EN EL AUN DORMIDA, KAI NO LA QUIZO MOLESTAR Y TOMO EL CONTROL REMOTO Y ENCENDIO LA TELEVISION, CON EL VOLUMEN BAJO, MIRABA EL CLIMA, EN EL QUE SE COMENTABA DE LA NEVADA DE EL DIA ANTERIOR Y EL CLIMA SOLEADO DE HOY

-HOLA...BUENOS DIAS- DIJO KIARA LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS -¿DORMISTE BIEN?- PREGUNTO MIRANDO A KAI

-HE...PUES...SI- DIJO UN POCO NERVIOSO AL VERLA A LOS OJOS

LOS CHICOS AUN SEGUIAN MIRANDOSE UNO AL OTRO, KIARA MIRABA ESOS OJOS TRANQUILOS CON UN TOQUE DE SOLEDAD EN SU MIRADA, Y KAI MIRABA LOS OJOS DE KIARA QUE INSPIRABAN INOCENCIA

-YO...SABES, KAI...HEM...-COMENZO A DECIR KIARA, CUANDO DE PRONTO SONO UN TELEFONO Y PARA SU DESGRACIA TUVO QUE SEPARARSE DE KAI, PARA CONTESTAR EL TELEFONO

KAI SOLO LA MIRABA FIJAMENTE, VEIA COMO HABLABA POR TELEFONO, LUEGO DE UN RATO LA CHICA COLGO

-KAI?- KIARA NOTO A KAI UN POCO PENSATIVO

-SI?- KAI SALIO DE SU TRANZE AVENTANDO LA COBIJA AL SOFA Y PARANDOSE LENDO AL LADO DE ELLA -QUIEN ERA?-

-ERA EL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL, PARESE QUE QUIERE DECIRNOS ALGO, DIJO QUE NOS VEIA EN EL HOTEL-

KIARA Y KAI SALIERON DE LA BODEGA DIRIJIENDOSE HACIA EL HOTEL, MIENTRAS CAMINABAN, KAI ROZÓ SU MANO CON LA DE KIARA ACCIDENTALMENTE, ELLA SOLO SE VOLVIO A VERLO A LOS OJOS Y PARA DESGRACIA DE AMBOS LLEGARON AL HOTEL

-QUERIAN VERNOS?- PREGUNTO KIARA MIRANDO QUE TODOS SUS AMIGOS YA ESTABAN ALLI

-SI,- DIJO RAY

-EL DUEÑO QUIERE DECIRNOS ALGO- PROSIGUIO HILARY

DE PRONTO ENTRO UN HOMBRE AL HOTEL Y LES DIJO...

-BIEN CREO QUE CON ESO HAN PAGADO SU CUOTA, SON LIBRES- DIJO EL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL

-SI!!!!!!!!!- EXCLAMARON TODOS

-VAMONOS, ANTES DE QUE SE ARREPIENTA- DIJO TYSON CORRIENDO Y LOS DEMAS TRAS EL.

AL LLEGAR A LA CAMIONETA, TODOS SUBIERON APRISA, AHORA RAY MANEJABA MIENTRAS DEJABA LA VILLA ATRAS

-A DONDE VAMOS?- PREGUNTO TYSON

-CHICOS, ESTAMOS A POCOS KILOMETROS DE LA OFICINA DE VOLTAIRE-

-ASI QUE...- EMPEZO HILARY

-ES NUESTRO ULTIMO DESTINO..."SOLO ESPERO ESTAR LISTA"- PENSO KIARA

_-"NO TE PREOCUPES, YO ESTARE CONTIGO_"- PENSO KAI PARA SI

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

kr: bueno, espero ke les aya gustado, se ke me tarde un poko pero es ke ya no tengo tiempo libre, pero me ezforzare para ke este fic llegue a sus computadoras xD, y bueno, y afalta poco para ke lo akabe T-T, gracias a ls ke me han estado siguiendo durante mi fic, bueno eso es todo...he aki los reviews

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Kaily Hiwatari

n-n, ke bueno ke lo hayas leido, aunke ya se ke talves no leas esta contestacion pero, gracias por todo amiga, te extrañare TT

No es un adios, es un hasta luego n-n

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

ana cristina

seh...ke bueno ke lo hayas logrado, espero, y claro ke te ayudare, solo dime a ke hora ¿oki?, gueno chao

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

kr: bueno, ya se me kito el enojo, wi!!!!!!, pero sigo aburrida .-. ¿¿kai??

k: O-O, mejor me voi antes de ke se te ocurra algo

kr: TT, bueno ire a jugar videojuegos

ty: inche adicta

kr: o mejor...intentare asesinar a tyson, como siempre xD

CHAOX

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo...

"Llegando Al Destino"

---//---++++++++++

-mira alla- decia hilary un poco temblorosa mirando hacia a la ventana

el paisaje no era muy lindo, era muy...oscuro

-tranquila, yo te cuidare-

---//---++++++++++

-esperen, detecto algo raro- dijo kenny mirando su labtop

-vamos kenny y ahora que??- pregunto tyson impaciente

-zombie-

-que??-

-ZOMBIES!!!!- grito hilary mirando a la ventana

---//---++++++++++

-l-llegamos??- pregunto kiara temblando

-si- contesto kenny

-que miedosa, ademas este fue tu plan- kai miro a kiara entre preocupado y enojado

---//---++++++++++

_**"Un mismo destino, un mismo cielo y tu y yo juntos"**_

BYE!!


	14. Llegando Al Destino

kr: seh!! otro capi mas ke sale a la luz n-n

ty: ya era hora

kr: callate mejor o hare que sufras mucho en este fic ¬¬ (-cara de sicopata-) :K (-con un cuchillo en la mano-)

ty: niña estas demente o-oU (-alejandose de ella-)

kr: es ke kai me enseño n-n

ty: lo sabia ¬¬ ...kai!!!

k: ke kieres?

ty: por tu culpa kiara me kiere matar ToT

k: es eso cierto kiara...

kr: pues, yo...seh!!!!

k: adelante, no te detengas u-u (-le da una pistola electrica-) usa esto

kr: seh!!!!!

ty: amigo o-oU ke ases...no!!! (-kiara se le hacerca kon la pistola en mano y lo persigue por todo el foro-)

k: bien paz y trankilidad n-n wi!!!!!

niños del foro: O-OU

k: a si aki lean el fic...n-ñ

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LLEGANDO AL DESTINO"

Los chicos habian reanudado la marca a lo que seria su ultimo destino "La guarida de voltaire"

-mira alla- decia hilary un poco temblorosa mirando hacia a la ventana, el paisaje no era muy lindo, era muy...oscuro

-tranquila, yo te cuidare- bromeó tyson tratando de hacer su acto heróico del día

-si, claro- dijo hilary en burla -tu no cuidarias ni a un pobre gatito de un perro chihuahua- ante tal acto de burla, tyson se dió la vuelta hacia la ventana y se dipuso a ver el "paisaje" un poco molesto

-rayos! esto no me gusta nada- mencionó kiara observando hacia la ventana

El extraño paisaje era como sacado de un cuento de terror, arboles que simulaban moustros de tremenda altura con ramas que parecian tocar las ventanas del auto, haciendo un ruido temible, y ni que decir de las misteriosas sombras que aparecian de repente sobre la carretera.

Los chicos se entretenian, mientras el tiempo avanzaba, cada uno metido en sus propios asuntos. Tyson aún molesto con hilary miraba por la ventana, hilary, max y ray pláticaban, mientras que kenny recopilaba datos, kai manejaba y kiara seguia hundida en sus pensamientos, pensando que haria al estar frente a frente con voltaire, lo que ella no sabía, es que no sería voltaire quien sería el autor de sus pesadillas, sino, otra persona.

-esperen, detecto algo raro- dijo kenny mirando su labtop, -kai, deten el auto-

Kai detuvo el auto y se giró hacia kenny

-vamos kenny y ahora que??- pregunto tyson impaciente mirando a kenny, aunque la persona que le contestó no fue él

-zombie- dijo hilary pasmada mirando la ventana del lado de tyson

-que??- preguntó tyson mirandola incrédulo

-ZOMBIES!!!!- grito hilary señalando la ventana

De inmediato todos miraron hacia las ventanas. Una sombra se asomaba por una de ellas, aunque al ser vista se movió tan rápido que casi no se alcanzó a observar.

La sombra desapareció dejando pasmados a los chicos

-que-que fué eso?- preguntó max

-no, se pero eso no fué un zombie- alegó tyson mirando a hilary, que de inmediato se defendió

-pero, yo lo ví!!!-

-si, viste una sombra- contestó tyson reanudando la discución -talves era un señor que pedía ayuda o algo asi-

-no, no lo fué- kiara se interpuso entre la discusión de los dos chicos -esa cosa es algo anormal, vieron con que velocidad se movió?-

-es cierto, pero que era?- preguntó ray

Ante aquella sorpresa, los chicos decidieron bajas para ver si aobservaban algo más, y mientras los chicos discutían sobre "que era lo que habia sido eso" kai se alejo de ellos yendo a un árbol y recargandose en él con su típica posición de brazos cruzados y ojos entrecerrados

_"Esa cosa...recuerdo haberla visto en otra parte, ¿pero donde?...- _kai trataba de recordar en donde habia visto aquella cosa, ya que él parecía conecerla -_Maldición!!, de donde es...ya recuerdo!!, pero ¿será? no puedo creerlo que eso halla sido...- _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito que hiso que abriera los ojos de golpe

-YA BASTA!!!!!- kiara había perdido el control y habia callado a los dos protagonistas de la discución -chicos, si nos quedamos aqui discutiendo sobre aquella cosa nos caerá la noche y entonces si tendremos problemas-

-kiara tiene razón- afirmó kenny al darse cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo

-bien, tu ganas!!, dijo tyson caminando hacia la camioneta, pero un ruido tremendo lo detuvo -que ha sido eso?-

-no se- kiara se alejó de la camioneta y caminó hacia el bosque -pero voy a averiguar-

-espera, que haces??- preguntó ray deteniendola por el hombro

-estoy harta de siempre huir de todo!!- gritó desesperada mirando a ray, quien enseguida retiró su mano ante el repentino cambio de kiara -perdón ray, pero estoy decidida, para eso hise este viaje, para decirle sus verdades a voltaire, y para deshaserme de mis miedos- dicho esto se internó más hacia el bosque

-espera!, voy contigo- dijo ray caminando hacia ella -para eso estan los primos ¿no?- kiara solo asintió

-ustedes quedense aqui- dijo kiara a los chicos -volveremos rápido-

Kiara se preocupó un poco al darse cuenta de que ni tyson ni hilary lo tomaban en serio, ya que en menos de un segundo seguian discutiendo.

Kai se retiró del árbol y caminó hacia kiara y ray

-kai, que haces?- preguntó kiara

-no, ves?, los voi a acompañar, es mejor encontrarme con esa cosa, que quedarme aqui y escuchar las estúpideces por las que pelean hilary y tyson-

-wau kai, has dicho muchas palabras hoy- bromeó tyson, kai solo puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia al bosque seguido por ray y kiara

Luego de mucho caminar encontraron un extraño artefacto en el piso, era una caja metálica color negro con una lente, parecia quemada.

-que rayos es ésto?- se preguntaba kiara mientras tomaba la caja de metal chica entre sus manos, no evitó toser por el humo que salía de aquella caja

-parece un...- comenzó ray mirando el objeto extraño agachandose al lado de kiara

-es un proyector- conluyó kai quitandole el artefacto a kiara -genial, para esto vinimos?, gran cosa- kai tiró la caja al suelo y por consiguiente se encendió, dando paso a proyectar una sombra negra en un árbol cercano

-es..la sombra de la ventana!!- dijo kiara obserando más de cerca la sombra proyectada

-ya entiendo- ray se levantó -el ruido que escuchamos fue la explosión de esta cosa- señaló el proyector

-cierto...- kiara tomó el proyector y lo observo detenidamente -pero ¿para que querian asustarnos?...o mas bien ¿quien?-

-no lo se-

-oigan, yo me voy- dijo kai dandose la vuelta -si quieren quedarse aqui no hay problema- kai comenzó a caminar, pero un segundo ruido extraño lo detuvo

-ire a ver...- kiara se aventuró a avanzar mas hacia al bosque -mmm...parece que no hay na...- kiara detuvó sus palabras al sentir que el suelo se abria bajo ella, dando lugar a un enorme pozo, kiara solo pudo agarrarse de una rama que sobresalía dentro del pozo que evitó que cayera más hacia el vacío

-KIARA!!!- gritaron kai y ray a coro mientras corrian a socorrer a su amiga

-estas bien?- preguntó ray sujetandola de una mano y kai de la otra sujetandola y trayendola a la superficie

-haber...casi me caigo a un pozo, fuera de eso...si todo bien- dijo cuando subió del todo

Ya una vez repuesta del accidente decidieron volver, antes de que otra cosa sucediera.

Y cuando llegaron a la camioneta, se dieron cuenta de que todo era normal, tyson y hilary seguian molestos, kenny recaudaba datos, y max leia una revista

-miren, ya volvieron!- informó max mirando por encima de la revista

-genial, encontraron algo?- peguntó algo impaciente tyson caminando hacia ellos

-si- contestó kiara -una tonta caja de metal que por poco y me caigo por su culpa- dijo en tono indignado

-encontramos un proyector- prosiguió ray al ver la expeción de confusíón por la antes versión de kiara -parece que la sombra que vimos la proyectaba esa cosa-

-y como que casi te caiste?- volvió a preguntar tyson

-pues...escuche un ruido, fui a investigar y un maldito pozo casi me traga- contestó kiara malhumorada caminando a paso lento hacia la camioneta

-esta bien?- preguntó hilary mirando como se alejaba kiara

-si, es que detesta que le juegen bromas-

-a ya veo, supongo que esta asi por que casi se cae al pozo- hilary volvió a ver a ray y éste solo asintio

-bien, creo ya casi hemos llegado, será mejor que reanudemos el camino- dijo kenny levantandose de su lugar con dizzi en mano

Todo los demás también subieron al auto, con ray al volante

Volvieron a pasar por varios arboles antes de llegar a un enorme túnel

-vamos a pasar por allí?- preguntó hilary estremeciendose de terror, le aterraba el solo pensar que pasarian por un túnel totalmente oscuro, lleno de ratas e insectos

-no, vamos en nuestro avión privado y volaremos por encima del túnel- hilary solo le dirijió una mirada fulminante a tyson ante tal sarcásmo

-calmense, sera solo unos segundos allí dentro, hilary- la tranquilizó kiara

-más vále- murmuró hilary

Ray reanudo la marcha yse internaron en aquel oscuro túnel, ray prendió las luces, pero estas fueron disminuyendo su intensidad de luz hasta apagarse por completo, haciendo que el chico disminuyera la velocidad para no chocar con las paredes

-max!, creí que habias revisado la camioneta- dijo algo asustado tyson

-lo se, lo hise-

-entonces?-

-no tenia focos para cambiarlos- contestó el rubio encogiendose de hombros

-genial!- tyson se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de fastidio

-chicos, será rápido- ray trató de poner orden

-y luego con este paso- se volvió a quejar tyson

-quieres callarte de una vez- lo reprendió kai mirandolo

Tyosn no contestó, solo lo miro de igual forma y se dió la vuelta, mirando hacia afuera, mirando...la enorme oscuridad que se apreciaba

_-"genial, lo último que quiero es oscuridad"- _pensó kiara al recordar aquel suceso de la bodega _-"por que no dejo de pensar en eso?, quien se atrevería?, nomás que me entere y no tendre piedad"- _kiara cerro los ojos y cruzó los brazos (nota/:ya recordaran como kien)

-kiara estas bien?- preguntó ray mirando a su prima algo preocupado, kiara abrio los ojos

-si, estoy bien- dijo de malagana -ya casi salimos de este estúpido túnel?-

-si-

-luz!! genial- gritó tyson de alivio cuando observó un pequeño halo de luz a lo lejos

-y creí que sólo yo tenia miedo de quedar atrapada en este túnel oscuro-

-no te burles- replicó indignado tyson a hilary

Conforme el auto hiba avanzando, la pequeña luz que se apreciaba, crecia más y más hasta que al fin pudieron salir del todo hacia el exterior.

Después de salir y avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros más, se logró apreciar una construcción vieja, parecía ser una enorme fábrica.

-l-llegamos??- pregunto kiara temblando

-si- contesto kenny

-que miedosa, ademas este fue tu plan- kai miro a kiara entre preocupado y enojado

Kiara sólo le dirijio una mirada fulminante a kai, no le agradaba que la llamaran miedosa, aunque se quedó callada por que, devia admitirlo, estaba muy nerviosa

_-"rayos!, que voy a hacer?- _pensaba kiara _-"hemos llegado y... no tengo ningún plan, jamás imaginé que llegariamos tan lejos"-_

-y bien?-

-y bien que tyson?- replicó kiara

-cual es el plan??-

-he...yo, pues "_piensa algo, ya!!"- _se apuraba ella misma -pues si quieren esperenme aqui por si algo sale mal, yo entraré y tendre una larga charla con voltaire- kiara abrió la puerta del auto y bajó y kai hiso lo mismo -kai!?- exclamó llena de confusión

-yo voy, esto también me interesa- dijo kai con paso decidido, alfin y al cabo él conosia muy bien a voltaire

-bien vamos-

-suerte chicos- les desearon los demás

Kiara y kai se alejaron, el primer problema seria ¿como entrarian? ya que el perimetro de estaba rodeado por una reja de alambres, para sorpesa de kiara kai sacó una navaja y comenzó a cortar una parte de la reja

-kai, eso no va a funcio...nar- dijo kiara incrédula al ver la navaja, aunque se quedó callada al ver que ésta si cortaba -vaya, crei que no se podía cortar-

-sino como crees que me escapaba de la abadia- kai seguia cortando la reja cuando alfin logró dejar un huego suficiente para adentrarse

-bien, eso es todo- kiara se agacho al hoyo recien hecho -_espero salir con vida de esta- _murmuró

-ire primero- kai se coló por el hoyo y quedo del otro lado, kiara hiso lo mismo

-busquemos a voltaire ahora que no hay nadie-

Intentaron caminar hacia dentro de la enorme construccion, escondiendose entre los diferentes objetos, pasaron de un auto a un barril, y de allí a un pequeño tejaban, siguiendo hasta dar con la "guarida" donde se supone que estaria voltaire

-bien no hay nadie, siga...-

-QUE HACEN AQUI?- kiara detuvo sus palabras y de inmediato los chicos voltearon hacia atras, donde un guardia de seguridad los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, ante tal sorpresa, los chicos enves de correr, se quedaron alli sin hacer nada -PAGARAN CARO SU INTROMICION-

-p-pero señor- suplicó kiara

-NO ME DIGAN NADA, RINDANLE CUENTAS AL JEFE- dicho esto, levantó a los chicos amenazandolos con una pistola y los llevo hacia el interior de la fabrica

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues aki esta la continuacion nn, creyeron ke ya no subiria?, jaja pues NO! es cierto. aki vengo con otro nOn, tarde pero seguro, lamento hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo, pero la imaginacion se me perdió y tuve ke buscarla (al fin la halle devajo de mi cama, entre polvo, basura y un ¿perro?, tiene razon mi mama, devo ordenar mi cuarto mas seguido x-X...mejor no asi me gusta xD)

Bueno amigos, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic n-n, hasta la proxima...Chaox

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**ana cristina **

gracias por leer mi fic nn siento mucho la demora x-x pero aki esta n-n

Aproposito ya subiste tus fics?? ya kero leerlos n-n

weno...bye

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Kaily Hiwatari **

Weno, chika, no se si aun lees mis fics o si ya te kitaron internet TT pero iwal te contesto el review n-n.gracias por leerme

ai nos vemozz!!

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

Pss, no dio tanto miedo x-x es ke mi imaginacion no me dio para mas, pero tratare de mejorarlos, lo prometo!! y muxas gracias por leerme n-n

Si me tarde mucho pero aki lo tienes ñ-ñ y por milesima ves...perdon!!! T-T

adios amiguita n-n

**  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**edi **

**1er review: **pues ya se ke fue falto de imaginacion, pero pues, asi se empieza ¿no?. ademas, podria aser un fic, mas de "accion" si me diera la gana pero aunke tuvieras estomago fuerte te traumarias x-x (en serio) y si, nimodo las historias "por lo comun" terminan bien o algo asi, (exepto las ke tienen secuelas) y no es ke sea metiche pero...¿ke edad tienes? o.O

**2do review: **a weba tengo ke tomar tu review en cuenta!! entiendelo (no me molesta, enserio) ó-ó y no me has ofendido, solo ke tus palabras aveces no son las adecuadas x-x. espero ke esta capi, te aya agradado un poko mas (aunke sea un .000001) y bueno, tratare de explicar mas el fic, pero...¿ke las historias no tienen todo confuso y al final se arregla? o.O. Gracias por pensar ke es el fic ke mejor te parece en cuanto a anime n-n (de veras, muchisimas gracias, vamos mejorando xD). ya se ke hilary y tyson no se llevan bien, pero aki hay dos cosas...: primera: polos opuestos se atraen... segundo: diselo tu a mi loca y rara imaginacion x-x y descuida, ke no tirare mi compu por la ventana (no tengo ventana y amo a mi compu n-n) ademas no me molesta tu comentario, muy lejano a eso, me das "animo" para seguir adelante y mejorar dia a dia n-n (de verdad gracias, espero ke me sigas diciendo en ke puedo mejorar)

Gracias y adiozz!

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

ty: (-electrokutado-) me...las...pagaras, en cuando...deje...de sakar...chispitas x-X

k: lo alcanzaste?

kr: no

k: y entonces??

kr: yo hiba persiguiendolo para electrokutarlo pero el no se dejo y huyo y se metio al lago, llegue al lago y como yo ya no lo veia decidi ke ya no me servia para nada la pistola, asi ke la encendi y la lanze al agua n-n

ty: y como el agua conduce la elecricidad, pues... x-X

k: muajaja seh!! tyson al fin has sufrido

tyson y kiara: o.o´ (-se alejan despacito dejandolo solo-)

k: al fin me deshice de ellos...mas paz!!!!

niños del foro: o-o?

k: a! si, ustedes u-u...adios...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo...

"Traición"

---//---++++++++++

-jefe! aqui estan los intrusos-

kiara y kai habian sido conducidos hacia el interior de la fabrica

-dejelos alli- dijo una voz levemente conocida por los chicos

El guardia dejo a los chicos en el piso y se alejo

_-"esa voz...No puede ser!!"-_

---//---++++++++++

-Tu!!??- exclamo kiara sorprendida

-si, yo, ¿sorprendida?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-maldito traidor-

-me alagas kai, lastima que deva liquidarte, pero primero, dame a dranzer-

---//---++++++++++

-oigan chicos, ya se tardaron mucho- se quejo tyson

-esta ves tienes razon- acordó hilary

-y si los buscamos?- pregunto tyson

-es peligroso-

-lo sabemos, pero devo hallar a mi prima-

Los chicos decidieron buscar a kai y a kiara y se internaron en la fabrica...

---//---++++++++++

_**"La traición duele y más si se trata de un amigo...¿no es cierto?"**_

Chaox! n-n


	15. Traicion

ty: (/dormido en un sillon/) zz.z.zzz...z

kr: DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!!

ty: wa!!!! ke kieres??

kr: he...ia se me olvido

ty: ¬¬

kr: a si ia no estas saltado chispitas?? o-o

ty: no ¬¬

kr: T-T

kn: chikos he creado una nueva pistola de electicidad...descarga 234543 voltios en un segundo

ty: O-O hagas lo ke agas no se la des a kiara

kn: no, esta mela pidio kai

ty: peor tantito...kenny...CORRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kn: por ke??

(/entra kai/)

k: mi pistola ke te pedi??

kn: aki ta (/se la entrega/)

(/kai se dirije a kiara y le da la pistola/)

k: feliz estupido dia!

kr: awww ke lindo (/toma la pistola/) ya se en ke la usare (/mira a tyson/)

ty: O-O

kr: descuida en ti no...(/entra max y kiara lo mira/)

m: hola n-n...he... te sientes bien kiara? o.o

kr: kenny presenta el fic...ia vi a mi victima :K

m: O-O (/corre/)

kn: he...bueno debo ayuda a max...pero aki les va el fic...cachenlo!!

voz: ke mal chiste ¬¬

kn: ¬¬

voz: he...como sea...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Traición"

-oye sueltame!- gritaba kiara mientras forcejeaba para que la soltase

-es inútil, no te va a hacer caso- dijo kai frustrado

El guardia los condujo por lo largo de los corredores y pasillos, subieron algunos pisos y mas pasillos, kiara trataba de recordar el camino, pero el recorrido era muy confuso, vueltas a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, en fin...era muy confuso. Al fin llegaron al final de uno de los corredores, donde una puerta se alzaba frente a ellos. El guardia abio la puerta de golpe

-jefe! aqui estan los intrusos-

kiara y kai habian sido conducidos hacia el interior del cuarto

-dejelos alli- dijo una voz levemente conocida por los chicos

El guardia empujó a los chicos, haciendo que cayeran al piso

_-"esa voz...No puede ser!!"- _pensó kiara

-vaya, vaya, miren quienes estan aqui- contestó la voz y dió vuelta a su silla, dejando al descubierto su personalidad

-Voltaire!!??- exclamaron kiara y kai a coro

-que quieren?- pregunto con voz cortante

-p-pues- kiara se levantó algo nerviosa, apretando los puños -dejanos en paz!!! no sabes lo terrible que es estar huyendo de ti!!, preocuparnos por ti y ademas...-kiara se paró de su ataque de histeria ya que al parecer, kai y voltaire la miraban algo extrañados

-chiquilla- se burló voltaire riendo

-que es tan chistoso?- preguntó la ofendida

-yo, no te he seguido ya, ustedes ya no me interesan- dijó voltaire para la sorpresa de ambos chicos -pero, la nota en casa de tyson y luego...el accidente en auto y ...-

-no he sido yo!, estoy interesando en algo mas grande e importante- replicó voltaire perdiendo la paciensia --ademas, no soy el único obsesionado con las bestias bit...está tala tambien...-

-que insinua?-

-nada!!, ahora largo, a no ser que quieran ser comida de doberman´s-

-pero...entonces..."_no!, tala, no puede ser"-_

-vamonos!- kai se dio vuelta y como kiara no se movia, la tomo del brazo arrastrandola literalmente al exterior del cuarto

-_todo este maldito viaje por nada- _maldijo kai por lo bajo

Ya habian caminado por un bueno rato, cuando un cuchillo cayó frente a ellos clavandose en el piso, los chicos dieron un paso atras y con cara de sorpresa vieron a otro chico que caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos

-Alto alli !!!-

-Tu!!??- exclamo kiara sorprendida

-si, yo, ¿sorprendida?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-maldito traidor-

-me alagas kai, lastima que deva liquidarte, pero primero, dame a dranzer-

-NO!!- fue la respuesta

-entonces a la fuerza- tala tomo el cuchillo y amenazó a kai

-dejalo!- kiara se interpuso entre ellos

-vaya, defiendes a tu noviecito?- sonrió una vez más

-no es mi novio! y deja de sonreir así!!!!!- en los ojos de kiara se apreciaba una mirada de odio, venganza y triztesa, como pudo haserles esto? él, su mejor amigo... -solo espera a que se enteren los demas y ahora si...-

-vinieron los demas?...interesante-

_-yo y mi boca- _susurró -pero, por que has hecho esto?-

-por que?...por que con las bestias bit sagradas, podre dominar al mundo, gracias a una maquina, que absorve su poder- dijo dandoles la espalda con una expresion de felicidad, ya podia sentir el poder en sus manos

-genial y yo crei que el sicopata eras tu kai-

-muy graciosa-

-aunque...-tala se dio vuelta hacia kiara -tu tambien tienes uno- una sonrisa de satisfaccion cruzó por su rostro una vez más al ver que de la bolsa de la falda de kiara se asomaba un blade negro y dorado

-jamas, tendras a kiraghda- kiara se llevó una mano al bolsillo, protegiendo su blade

-dejala- kai se interpuso entre kiara y tala -pelea conmigo, si tu ganas te dare a dranzer-

-esa es una oferta tentadora, kai...pero no gracias, prefieron hacerlo a mi modo-

-pero que rayos!?-

Tala llamó a un chico grandulón y robusto que tomó a kai y a kiara y los arrastró hacia una prisión del sótano, cuando el chico los dejó, tala inmediatamente cerró la puerta con llave

-jaja, ya no son tan valientes verdad?- mostró una mueca de satisfacción -ahora dame a dranzer y a kiraghda si no ordenare que metan a los perros para que los devoren vivos-

-si claro- se burló kiara -hasta crees que vamos a ceder-

Tala, que ya habia perdido la paciensia, llamo una vez más al chico y habrió la puerta, tala ordenó al chico que tomara a kai por los brazos y que no lo soltase

-dije...dame a dranzer- el chico parecia en realidad un sicopata en toda la extencion de la palabra ya que amenazaba a kai con el cuchillo por el cuello

-no, te lo daré!!- kai sostuvo su palabra

-a no!?- tala hiso más presión con el cuchillo hacia el cuello de kai

-DEJALO!!!- gritó kiara que miraba aterrorizada

-vaya, la chica una vez más toma la iniciativa-

-_te daré a kiraghda...pero dejalo ir "Pero que rayos estoy haciendo?" -_ dijo en voz baja, tendiendole el blade a tala. kiara hiba a retractarse en el último minuto, pero tala ya habia tomada la desición...de todos modos...cómo elegir entre un "amigo" apunto de morir y tu pasión por el juego -_"espero pensar en algo más después de esto"- _

-que estas haciendo!?- preguntó kai mirando como kiara le entregaba el blade a tala

-salvando tu vida-

Tala tomó el blade y lo guardo en su bolsa, acto seguido, ordenó al muchacho que soltase a kai, éste cayó al suelo.

-kai!!- gritó kiara corriendo a su lado para verificar si estaba bien

-awwww...que lido cuadro- dijo tala con sarcasmo -que lastima que deva dejarlos-

-sacanos de aqui!!!- grito kiara

-no, aun no tengo a dranzer...quitarte a kiraghda fue muy sencillo...pero...-

-soy una estupida!!- se lamentó kiara

-no, es tu culpa no saber que yo soy una mente maestra del engaño- dijo sobermiamente tala antes

-tu!? una mente maestra del engaño? ja!...-

-pues creelo!...yo fui el que avento la piedra en casa de tyson-

-mmm...en ese caso, tu contrataste a un tal dylan para sacarnos del camino...-

-cierto!...como sabes que se llama dylan?-

-he...pues...yo...-

-dijiste que no habias escuchado nada en el bosque-

-ja ahora quien engaña a quien?- rió

-calla!!:...ese tonto, lo contrate y no hiso su trabajo, se supone que ustedes caerian a un precipicio, no frente a una casa- Kai y kiara solo escuchaban con cara de sorprendidos, aun no podian creer que por un momento estubieron a punto de morir

-y...la sombra?- preguntó kiara

-todo salio casi perfecto con respecto a ella-

-casi!?- exclamaron ambos chicos

-todo habia sido perfecto, el plan era que todos fueran a investigar, y fueran mas alla, donde les esperaba un pozo, donde caerian en unas jaulas...-

-asi que por tu culpa casi me mato!!-

-si, lastima que no fue asi...estúpida rama- dijo tala con indiferencia

-es por eso que tu querias que nos fueramos por el kilometro 31!!...lo tenias todo preparado!!- dijo kiara con enfado

-si...y ya me voi- tala salió de la "prision" y cerró con candado

-no puedo creerlo- suspiro kiara _-"sabe muy bien que le daria a kiraghda con tal de salvar a kai"...ese maldito..._ha! kai, estas bien?-preguntó vagamente la chica al ver que kai se le quedaba mirando extrañamente

-no, le entregaste a kiraghda a tala!, como se supone que estoy?- kai se habia molestado por tal "intercambio", le molestaba que alguien mas tomara las desiciones por el

-era eso, o tu vida...entiendelo!!- se defendió mirandolo fijamente hacia los ojos, con una mirada de desesperacion -crees que es fácil decidir?...crees que es fácil hacer este maldito viaje y luego enterarte de que tu mejor amigo es ahora el que te traiciona?- kiara parecia retener las lagrimas, no nesecitaba llorar y menos en su situacion

-yo...- kai se habia quedado sin palabras

-no digas nada- dijo con un tono de voz más frío -hasta no tener un plan, no me molestes- kiara se dirijió a una pared, y se recargó en ella, cabizbaja, pensando en muchas cosas...¿como saldrian de allí?...¿por que tala la traiciono?

Kai miraba a aquella chica con impotencia...no podian hacer nada para salir de alli, se sentia un poco culpable ya que, si no lo hubiesen atrapado, ella no habria entregado su blade...por otro lado, el aun conservaba a dranzer

-hem...kiara- kai se le acerco un poco. La chica abrió los ojos de golpe

-que quieres?- la mirada de ésta ya no era fría, sino con un toque de resignacion y tristeza

-yo...l-lo siento- no era la costumbre de kai pedir disculpas, pero al sentirse un poco culpable, no le quedó de otra

-no importa...- dijo bajando la mirada -tu no tienes la culpa de que tala me haya tracionado- kiara se sentó en el piso -ahora devemos pensar en como salir de aqui, lo antes posible para poder advertir a los chicos-

-cierto...- contestó vagamente sentandose a su lado

-----------------------

Fuera de allí...Empezaba a oscurecer...

-oigan chicos, ya se tardaron mucho- se quejo tyson

-esta ves tienes razon- acordó hilary mirando la puesta de sol

-y si los buscamos?- pregunto tyson

-es peligroso-

-lo sé, pero devo hallar a mi prima-

Los chicos decidieron buscar a kai y a kiara y se internaron en la fabrica...

Cuando ya llevaban algunos metros de avance, dieron con la cerca de metal que kai habia cortado con anterioridad

-hai que avanzar por aqui-

-cuidado tyson no te vayas a atorar- se burló hilary

-muy graciosa-

-tengan cuidado- advirtió ray

Cuando todos lograron pasar del otro lado, avanzaron mas, siguiendo los pasos de kiara y kai, se internaron en la fábrica. Entraron y despues de caminar por unos corredores, y bajar muchas escaleras, llegaron a un pasillo

-esto, da miendo- dijo hilary temblando

-oye tranquilizate...este lugar es tan...auch!!- tyson no continuó con su comentario ya que se habia estampado en una puerta, ya que al ir distraido no la vió

-ayudenme a abrir la puerta- pidió kenny

Todos ayudaron a kenny y al abrir la puerta, todo se dieron cuenta de que habia un cuerto lleno de rejas, siguieron caminando y al llegar al final, encontraron a kiara y a kai

-chicos!!! me alegra verlos, pero no deberian estar aqui!- dijo kiara

-por que...?-

-detras d-de ustedes-

Al darse la vuelta todos miraron cara a cara a tala

-que lindo...la familia reunida...no podria ser mejor...- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, despues de una ardua y larga semana...lo digo por ke e estado muy atareada en la secu -.-U...he logrado subir otro capi mas espero ke sea de su agrado ya ke me esmere en aserlo y tambie kiero avisarles ke e subido otro fic...cheken mi profile...aunke devo decirles ke no tiene nada ke ver kon beyblade...son monologos hechos por mi...la verdad solo dice cosas estupidas...pero de igual manera les agradeceria ke lo leyeran y me dejaran su reviews...bueno ahora si contestare sus lindos reviews n-n

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Kaily Hiwatari **

wi!!!!!! amiguitah aun tas aki n-n...ke bueno ke te gusto el kapi n-n y si! adivinaste tala es el traicionero!...te ganaste una galleta y un helado xD

weno gracias por leerme chao amiga

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

me alegro de ke te aya gustado n-n y seh!!! sufre tyson muajajjaja K weno ia me despido y grax por leerme

bye

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**edi**

No te preocupes, la verdad es ke no me ofendiste nunka es ke aveces las personas se esfuerzan para escribir algo como para ke otro lo desanime, pero no es mi caso...si me esforze pero n ome ofendi.

Y ok ia kede satisfecha...eres mayor de edad xD y pues la mayoria de la gente de mi edad, se divierte o.O

Con respecto a la compu..mis padre no la compran, se la regalan de parte del trabao de mi papa, a unke si, supongo ke lo hacen con gran sacrificio

Y bien, ia expreso mas las acciones de los personajes, aun e falta mucho por aprender, pero mientras he logrado esto con mucho esfuerzo y estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo n-n

Sip, la verdad si fue muy radica, ia pensaba hacerlo asi, pero primero devia finalisar otro fic que tenia, en el que estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo, y sip adoro los misterios este fic no fue muy "misterioso" pero le hise el intento y ya pronto terminara, espero hacer un buen final n-n

Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic n-n

Chao

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

m: (/entra sakando chispitas/) x-X

ty; jajajaja a ti tambien te atrapo xD

m: a ke no

ty: entonces??

m: la primera vez si, pero luego...me gusto...wi!!!!! sako chispitas y hace cosquillitas x-n

ty: O-O

kr: max!!! dame la pistolita ò-ó devo electrokutar a mi proxima victima

m: nel...se siente riko 3

kr: aki tengo azucar n-n

m: dame!!!! (/ le avienta la pistola/) wi!!!!!!! azuquitar

kr: bien devo irme a planear mi proximo atake asi ke adios!...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo...

"Libres!..."

---//---++++++++++

Tala habia llamado a un par de policias y avian encerradoa los chicos en celdas diferentes

-genial...-exclamo tala al cerrar la cerradura de las jaulas

-dejanos salir!!!-

-kiara...no va a funcionar aun que me lo pidas de rodillas-

---//---++++++++++

_-hem...tengo un plan, es extraño pero creo que funcionara_- murmuró kiara

-_mas te vale kiara_- dijo kai

-bien...el plan es este...-

---//---++++++++++

Al abrir la puerta, se hayaron en un cuarto lleno de maquinas extrañas

-deve ser...la maquina de voltaire- dijo max

-es cierto, la que absorve los poderes de las bestias bit- añadió kenny

-hay que encontrar a kiraghda, pero hay que tener cuidado- dijo kiara avanzando con paso decidido

---//---++++++++++

_**"Tu debilidad, mi fuerza..."**_

Bye! n-n


	16. Libres!

kr: wi!!!!!!!!!!! ya tengo el plan de mi proxima victima n-n

t: (/desde un sillon/) o-o

m: n-n espero ser yop

kr: neh...mi victima es...hilary!!

h: O-O disculpa!!!???

kr: (/se hacerca con cara de sicopata/) si...ven vamos a jugar a los electrokutaditos...

h: kai!!!!!!!!! si salgo de esta te matare por haberle dado la pistola a kiara!!! (/corriendo/)

k: (p/: para eso yo ya estare lejos de aqui) (/se va en un taxi/)

m: bueno en lo ke boi a comprar una pistola elektrica aki ta el fic n-n...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Libres!..."

-dejalos ir! tala- suplicó kiara aferrada a las barillas de la celda

-he...no-dijo maliciosamente

-Pero que rayos...-comenzó a decir tyson al sentir dos brazos que lo arrastraban -sueltenme!!!- intento safarse en vano

Tala habia llamado a un par de policias y habian encerrado a los chicos en celdas diferentes, los chicos hisieron lo posible por escapar pero los guardias eran mas fuertes que ellos

-genial...-exclamo tala al cerrar la cerradura de las jaulas

-dejanos salir!!!- grito kiara

-kiara...no va a funcionar aun que me lo pidas de rodillas-

-más vale intentar no?- dijo con una sonrisa de resignacion

-aunque por otro lado...-tala se hacerco a la celda de kiara y la miraba a los ojos -deja a estos estúpidos, robales las bestias bit para mi y juntos dominaremos al mundo-

-ni loca!- kiara se alejó de allí y lo miraba furiosa ante tal propocisión

-tu te lo pierdes, pero no me vengas a rogar cuando ya no haya otra salida!- dicho ésto tala salió del cuarto cerrando de un portazo

-yo...lo siento chicos- murmuró kiara cuando tala se fue -jámas debí traerlos aqui- kiara se sentó en un rincón con la cabeza agachada

-hey, no es tu culpa...- dijo ray desde la celda continua, tratando de calmar a su prima sin poder lograrlo

-no, si lo es...en primer lugar yo les dije que hisieramos este viaje, yo no quería que pasara esto- kiara comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras se recargaba en sus brazos, que posaban sobre sus rodillas

_-"no fue solo tu culpa"- _pensó kai mirandola, kiara se dio cuenta y ambos se sonrojaron un poco

-vamos kiara, animate!, saldremos de esta- la animó hilary desde su celda

-ojalá tengan razón- kiara había dejado de llorar, pero aun conservaba la mirada triste y resignada

-si, ya veras- la volvió a animar hilary

-pasando a otro tema...que tiene que ver tala con las bestas bit?- preguntó tyson algo confuso

-quieres el resúmen, o la historia normal?- preguntó kiara en tono sarcástico levantandose de su lugar

-vaya, parece que ya estas mejor- bromeó tyson

-pues, que me queda- contestó encogiendose de hombros

-pues, creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo no creen?- dijo max, mirando la celda en donde estaba

-es cierto, pues la verdad es ésta: Al principio de todo, yo creia que voltaire habia planeado todo en forma de venganza por escaparnos de él, pero en verdad es tala el que ha hecho todo esto, el accidente, la sombra, incluso él me dijo que nos fueramos por la calle 31...- tomó aire -yo creia conocerlo bien, creia en el pero...el me mintio y me engaño, y yo que lo consideraba mi amigo-

-ok, ya entendimos que tala es el malo, desde que el nos encerro aqui...pero para que quiere las bestias bit?- pregunto tyson mas confundido que antes

-pues, el tiene una maquina que absorve los poderes de las bestias bit, las transforma en energia y crea un rayo de poder con el cual puede hacer lo que le plasca, además de tener a las bestias bita a su merced para ayudarlo a controlar al mundo-

-perdon pero es imposible que las bestias bit cobren vida en el mundo real durante tanto tiempo sin estar en una batalla- aseguró kenny

-bueno, es cierto, pero esa maquina despues de absorver su poder, materializa a las bestias bit en el mundo real, lo cual hace posible que habiten entre nosotros...aunque aun no se como las va a controlar-

Todos miraron con asombro a kiara ante tal expicacion

-bien, y como sabes todo eso?- pregunto kenny

-tal parece que cuando fui al bosque escuche mas de la cuenta- dijo sonriendo

-bien ahora ya sabemos sus planes- dijo hilary en actitud pensativa -ahora devemos ver como salimos de aqui y evitar eso

-pero como?- preguntó max

-no lo se-

-por lo menos tenemos camas para dormir- murmuró max

-a tyson no le importa- respondió hilary señalando a la celda de tyson donde vieron que el chico estaba dormido en el piso

-bien, mañana pensaremos en un plan- kiara bostezó -ahora hay que descansar-

Todos acordaron pensar un plan por la mañana y se dipusieron a dormir un poco ante tal dia tan extraño

Ya habian trascurrido unas cuantas horas cuando kiara se despertó, no pudiendo dormir se puso a idear un plan en su mente y cuando alfin creyó que lo tenía se dió la vuelta y miró a kai quien estaba despierto, mirando por una ventana limitada por unos barrotes

-_kai? que haces despierto?- _kiara se levantó y camino hacia kai, sentandose a su lado con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo

_-yo...nada_- contestó el chico -_no podía dormir-_

_-lo se- _dijo sonriendo con resignacion

Kai solo la miro durante uns segundos y despues aparto su mirada hacia el afuera donde habitaba la tranquilidad

_-tienes alguna idea de como salir de aqui?- _preguntó kai vagamente

_-hem...tengo uno, es extraño pero creo que funcionara_- murmuró kiara

-_mas te vale kiara_- dijo kai

_-bien...yo creo que hay que atraer a tala a la celda y mientras uno lo distre el otro lo golpea por detras-_

_-devemos ponerlo en practica cuanto antes- _apresuró kai

_-pues...el chiste es que venga tala-_

-...- kai se dirijio a una pared y se recargo en ella, con su tipica posicion de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

En eso un leve ruido extraño se escucho, el ruido de una puerta abriendose, para alivio de los chicos era tala y digo alivio, por que podran llevar acabo su plan esa noche

-oh veo que estan despiertos- dijo dirijiendose hacia kai y kiara

-que traes alli?-

-su comida-

Kiara se acercó a la reja para observar mas de cerca lo que tala traia, en una bandeja traia un pan y agua

-genial mi comida favorita- dijo sarcasticamente kiara

-lo quieres o no-

-bueno...- la chica se hiso hacia atras

Tala abrio la reja y pasó para dejar la bandeja en el marco de la ventana, cuando hiba a salir, kiara lo detuvo poniendosele enfrente

-sabes tala...- comenzó a decir kiara apretando los puños de las manos -he pensado en lo que me dijiste...sobre unirme a ti y pues...tu eres mi amigo no?- dijo esbozando media sonrisa

-si...y?- preguntó mirandola a los ojos

-pues talves...yo decida unirme a ti ya que...bueno...pues...-

Mientras tanto kai habia agarrado la bandeja, pero se le resbalo de las manos cayendo al piso con un fuerte ruido, tala hiba a mirar hacia atras, pero kiara fue mas rapida y lo giro hacia ella, tomandolo del cuello y dandole un beso, para impedirselo. Cuando lo soltó tala se impresiono mucho quedando perplejo y no pudo tomara accion alguna ya que kai le habia propinado un golpe muy fuerte con la bandeja, dejandolo inconciente. kiara tomó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón de tala

-quien es ahora el maestro del engaño?- se burló kiara mirando a tala en el piso para después salir _-"de algo estoy segura...no fue el quien me besó en la bodega"- _

Kiara cerró con llave la celda donde ahora se encontraba tala aunque aún seguia hundida en sus pensamientos

-hey...- kai trató de sacar a kiara de sus pensamientos -el beso no estaba en el plan- comentó mirandola

-he...pues...que querias que hiciera?, hiba a voltear- se defendió ruborizandose, sus mirandas cruzaron durante unos segundos en silencio

-dame las llaves-

Kiara le dió las llaves y kai se dirijió hacia las celdas de los demás quienes ya estaban despiertos

-kai!?, como saliste de alli?- preguntó max confundido al escuchar el ruido de las llaves

-luego te contaremos- contestó kiara

-genial solo hay un problema...- dijo kenny

-y ahora que??- preguntó kiara dandose vuelta hacia el

-tyson- respondio hilary señalando a el chico quien aun estaba dormido en su celda -yo lo despierto- suspiró -_Tyson_...tyson...TYSON DESPIERTA MALDITO BUENO PARA NADA!!!!-

Tyson se levanto hecho un resorte ante tal grito de hilary

-hey!!! vuelvan a dormir aun es muy temprano-

-esta bien si te quieres quedar aqui...por mi no hay problema- dijo hilary saliendo de la celda de tyson

-pero que...?- al ver la puerta abierta, tyson inmediatamente salió -seh!!!!!!!! somos libres al fin!!!!!!!- dijo saltando de alegria

-callate tyson o quieres que alguien nos descubra??- lo reprendió kiara dandole un zape

-perdon- contestó sobandose la cabeza por el golpe

-salgamos de aqui!- dijo ray

-si, hay que volver- suplicó max insepeccionando el lugar con la mirada -este lugar no me agrada en lo absoluto-

-no me iré sin kiraghda- dijo kiara

-con quien?- preguntó tyson

-mi blade-

-tienes una bestia bit y no nos lo habias dicho!!!??- volvió a gritar tyson

-baja la voz o te dare otro zape...pero con un martillo- lo amenazó -además si la tengo...por que otra razón voltaire mandaría a kai a luchar conmigo al principio?-

-eso es cierto- dijo kenny -me es increible que voltaire ya no los este siguiendo-

-ami también pero...de igual manera no me ire sin kiraghda-

-dejen de hablar- kai caminó a una puerta y volteó a verlos -si se quieren quedar no me importa-

-dije que no me voy sin kiraghda!- contestó kiara mirando a kai a los ojos retadoramente

-entonces vamos por ella para poder largarnos de aqui- le replicó kai dandose vuelta y abriendo la puerta trasera

Los chicos salieron de alli y llegaron a un pasillo sin luz donde solo se filtraba la fina luz de la luna por las ventanas

-donde se supone que esta?- pregunto tyson tratando de ver en aquel pasillo semi-oscuro

-no lo se...- contestó kiara

-ha!!- grito hilary al caer al piso, que al dar un paso en falso se encanchó en un cable que sobresalia del piso

-estas bien?- preguntó tyson ayudandola a levantarse -que?- pregunto al ver que todos los miraban extrañados

-nada- fue el exclamo general

-esperen- dijo kiara agachandose para ver mejor donde se habia tropezado hilary -es una puerta-

-en el piso?- preguntó extrañado max

-pero que rayos hace una puerta redonda en el piso?- pregunto tyson

-es como una puerta para un sotano o algo asi- explico kenny

kiara tomo la manija de metal y jaló para intentar abrirla pero era muy pesada

-podrian ayudarme?- pregunto algo cansada por el esfuerzo

Tyson intento abrirla en vano

-esta muy pesada mejor seguimos caminando-

-un ultimo intento- pidio kiara

Kai se dirijió hacia la puerta e intentaron abrirla, solo pudieron sentir que se abria unos pocos centimetros para caer de nuevo, tyson no se quedo atras y fue a ayudarles, esta vez se abrio sorpresivamente haciendo que los tres cayeran de espalda hacia atras

Cuando se asomaron, se dieron cuenta de que habia unas escaleras que davan hacia abajo, cada chico se turno para bajar, el interior del pasillo era muy iscuro y tuvieron que caminar con mucho cuidado para no tropezar el uno contra el otro

-aguien tiene una linterna, un encendedor, cerillos o lo que sea!?- pregunto tyson desesperado por no ver nada

-yo- dijo max sacando una linterna de bolsillo al encenderla un halo de luz amarillento medio-ilumino el pasillo -pero casi no tiene bateria-

-lo bueno es que el pasillo es lineal y si nos perdemos, podemos volver por donde vivimos- dijo kiara

Los chicos avanzaron por varios metros mas hasta que la luz de la linterna fue disminuyendo, hasta quedar en la total oscuridad

-genial- dijo tyson caminando hasta que su trayectoria fue interrumpida por un golpe -creo que ya encontre el fin del camino- dijo algo aturdido por el golpe que se habia dado en la cara al chocar con algo al frente

-pero que sentido tiene poner una puerta en el suelo que llega a una pared?- pregunto max

-algo se nos devio pasar- dijo hilary mirando hacia atras

Kiara se encamino hacia adelate y palpó la superficie de la pared hasta que sus manos se toparon con una perilla

-max, eso no es una pared, es una puerta- dijo kiara tratando de abrir la puerta

kai se adelanto y aparto a kiara, giro la perilla y se escucho el rechinido ahogado de unas bisagras al abrirse. Los chicos entraron y kenny que hiba al ultimo palpo en busca de un interruptor, cuando al fin lo encontró lo encendio, ante la inmensa luz que se propago por el inmenso cuarto, los chicos se hayaron alrededor de maquinas extrañas

-deven ser...las maquinas de voltaire- dijo max

-es cierto, las que absorven los poderes de las bestias bit- añadió kenny

-hay que encontrar a kiraghda, pero hay que tener cuidado- dijo kiara avanzando con paso lento pero decidido

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es otro capi mas n-n, bueno si se dieron cuenta, el plan fue demasiado sencillo y fue muy rapido en una noche!! pero es que es mi loca imaginacion y como quiera, esperaba acabar el fic en unos 2 capis mas, pero le boi a agragar mas y asi...el fic seguira y seguira hasta que...se acabe o cuando mi imaginacion sobre-expolatada no de para mas, eso es todo nos vemos...

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**edi**

Ya se que no hisieron nada pero estaban paralizados al ver a los policias que los atraparon, (aparte que en ee momento no estaba inspirada y estaba muy camsada) pero de todos modos el siguiente capitulo sera mejor aunque me tarde un mes!

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

Pues ya ves, casi todos los malos son resepsis n-n y pss si, parece ke tala ademas de cabello tiene un poco de ingenio nos vemos

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Kaily Hiwatari **

Hola nn!!

Pss si creo ke deje muchas pistas de kien podria ser el traidor ñ-ñUu, y te daras una sorpresa, al principio sera algo confuso pero se ira arreglando

Eso es todo bye nn

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

h: X-X

t: jajaja te dieron a ti tambien xDD

h: ¬¬ caiate...hem...kiara me prestas tu pistolita?

kr: hem claro pero me la devuelves n-n

h: (/se hacer a a tyson lentamente/)

t: algo me dice ke devo correr! (/corre/)

h/(lo persigue/) no te escaparas!!!!

t: (/sube a un taxi/) ya lo ise P

h: wa!!!!!! (/corre tras el taxi/)

kr: bueno ya es hor de ke io tambien me vaya...chao

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el proximo capitulo...

"El Plan De Rescate..."

---//---++++++++++

Al entrar los chicos se vieron rodeados de maquinas, de pronto oyeron un ruido ensordecedor

-rapido!!- apremio kiara -alguien viene-

Todos los chicos se escondieron tras unas maquinas apiladas en un rincon

---//---++++++++++

-devemos pedir ayuda!!- gritaba tyson mientras corria

-lo se...- contesto kiara agotada por la huida

-pero a quien?- pregunto max

---//---++++++++++

En aquel despacho solitario se esucho un portazo, seguido por gritos desesperados

-por favor, tiene que ayudarnos- dijo tyson desesperado

-y ese milagro de su segunda visita?-

-porfavor voltaire, tu sabes lo que tala planea!! deves ayudarnos aunque nos odiemos

-claro que se...por que yo se lo ordene-

---//---++++++++++

_**"La unica esperanza...eres tu!"**_

Chaox! n-n


End file.
